Shades of Darkness
by Lady of the fog
Summary: What happens when Sasuke joins the Akatsuki instead of joining Orochimaru, and he finds himself sharing a room with his sexy older brother? Find out here! I suck at these...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters…Only Masashi Kishimoto does… jerk…

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI AND INCEST…(this chapter wont have much)… No likey? NO READ!

Japanese terms:

Aniki: older brother

Otouto: younger brother

Baka: idiot

Chapter one: Beginnings

"ANIKI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" a seven-year-old Sasuke called out. Itachi stopped and turned, his form already being covered in snow. " I must leave Otouto. I'll come back soon, I promise." He said, giving one of those rare sincere smiles he tended to only give to Sasuke. The younger brother smiled. He knew his Aniki may not keep that promise, but when Itachi smiled like that… "Okay Aniki!" he said. Sasuke waved and yawned. "MIKOTO! GET THAT WORTHLESS CHILD OF A SON INSIDE NOW! I DO NOT WANT THAT THING OUTSIDE CAUSEING MORE DISHONOR!!!" was heard from inside. Sasuke frowned and ran inside quickly. He didn't want his mother getting in any more trouble with his father. Sasuke ran in and automatically stopped. What he saw here was…

Sasuke woke with a start. Another dream of his parents... lately Sasuke was having more and more of them. And many of Itachi as well. Tears flowed down Sasuke's cheeks as he remembered Itachi's betrayal. Sasuke had not cared nearly as much about the fact Itachi killed their parents… as much as the fact that Itachi had hated him as much as he did the rest of the family. After a few minutes of silent weeping, the fourteen year old rubbed his eyes in the manner of a child and got up to get breakfast. Cold cereal as usual…

Sasuke was quickly ready for training and almost half an hour early in the training field. Astoundingly, a certain irritating blond was also there… early…not late… early… The raven cautiously walked now. Naruto turned around. "SASUKE DATTEBAYO!" The raven only glared. "What, Baka?" "don't call me that!" the blond whined. Sasuke continued to glare. " I had a question for you…" Naruto said. His cheeks were slightly pink and he looked down at his feet. "Sasuke… will you… go out with me?" Sasuke tasted a putrid crimson-like taste in the back of his throat. "Hey, cut that out. That's not funny." Sasuke choked out. Naruto frowned. "No, it wasn't a joke…" Sasuke felt his cheeks flush in anger. "HELL NO!!!" he yelled and ran off into the surrounding forest…

Naruto ran into the forest after the boy. As with his "I'm gonna be the Hokage someday!" speech, he wasn't gonna back down from Sasuke either. "SASUKE! YOU CANT JUST SAY 'NO' TO ME!!!" He stopped and tried to sense Sasuke's chakra, but to his dismay, there wasn't a single trace…

Sasuke had been running when he ran into an odd looking tree. It had an Akatsuki cloak draped on it, and there didn't seem to be any branches on it. Suddenly, it moved. The top opened to show a man with two different sides of him different colors. One side was white, the other black. "You hide your chakra well, but the blond will find you if you try hiding." The plant said. "Instead, you could come with me for safety. He wouldn't be able to follow you if you came with me…" Sasuke smirked. Two birds with one stone. Since the plant man was in Akatsuki, he would know where Itachi was… and getting away from Naruto was also top priority. "Very well, my name is Sasuke." The raven said. The plant nodded. "Our name is Zetsu." It stated simply. "How are we gonna get out of here?" Sasuke asked. The plant pulled out an extra Akatsuki cloak and hat. "Put these on" Zetsu stated. Sasuke did as told, and they began their walk to the Akatsuki hideout…

The two walked in silence for a while… that is until Naruto came running and almost ran into Zetsu. Sasuke kept his head down to avoid being noticed. Naruto froze up. "We are not here to bother you, we merely are looking for a healing plant for a mission. After we aquire it, we will leave peacefully." Zetsu said. Naruto looked thoughtfull for a moment. "Alright… I wont tell anyone you were here if you help me look for someone…" Zestu couldn't hide his grin. "Oh… you mean that spiky-haired kid?" Sasuke felt his heart pound wildly and he clenched his fists in their pockets to stop the attention he almost brought to himself. Naruto nodded. "yeah, the one with black hair!" Zetsu looked thoughtful. "We saw him running toward the sand village we believe…" The plant finally said. Naruto smiled and thanked him. "Your friend alright?" he asked. Zetsu wiped the smile off his face. "He is both mute and deaf, and his eyes are sensitive to sunlight so he must keep his head down… Don't you want to catch up to your friend?" Naruto jumped. "Oh Yeah! Thanks for the info!" he said before running off.

Sasuke and Zetsu continued walking. "so uh… You know Itachi?" Sasuke finally got the nerve to ask. Zetsu stopped and turned to look at him…

**_What will Zetsu do now? Will he answer or have Sasuke fillet? Will they get to the Akatsuki hideout? Read on to find out…_**

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer... and soon, we'll get to the smutt and stuff... remember... good things come to those who wait..... (I wont even make you wait long!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki or other Naruto characters…Life sucks… oh well!

WARNING: incest… yaoi… blah blah blah… it was all in the last one…

New Japanese terms: none

RECAP:

Naruto jumped. "Oh Yeah! Thanks for the info!" he said before running off.

Sasuke and Zetsu continued walking. "so uh… You know Itachi?" Sasuke finally got the nerve to ask. Zetsu stopped and turned to look at him…

Chapter 2: Unexpected suprise

"But of course we know him!" "Yes, we know him" Zetsu said.

Sasuke looked at Zetsu questioningly. The plant had spoken as if the two sides were each a person in himself. Great. So Sasuke was traveling with a walking tree with two personalities… maybe this was dream… a long drawn out dream… Sasuke pinched himself quickly and almost couldn't stop the yelp of pain. Crap. This is real.

Zetsu smirked at the raven. "Would you like him to save you? As if you were a damsel in distress?" the plant laughed, craziness dripping from his mouth in the form of sound.

Sasuke looked even more questioningly at him. "What?"

Zetsu lauphed again. "That would be the perfect way to be reunited with him! You see, we are carnivorous… we eat meat. We would never actually eat you, but Itachi would not think about that… get ready to run boy! You smell delicious! " Zesu finally concluded. A crazy gleam in his eye told Sasuke he wasn't joking. The plant man launched himself at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged and started running. He turned left down the trail but he ran straight into Zetsu. 'How did he get over there that fast?!' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke screamed and ran back the direction they were originally headed. Zetsu lauphed from behind him, and the raven screamed louder. He ran faster until he crashed full throttle into a body. The first thing Sasuke noticed was how warm it was. And It felt so human…

"Are you alright Otouto?"

Sasuke heard the silky voice but couldn't register it in his mind. He slowly looked up to reveal the one man he was searching for… and the one he least expected to find. Itachi. "I…Uh…Uh…" Sasuke couldn't think… his brain was overcrowded.

Itachi looked down at his sweaty and panting brother, and felt jealousy rise up in him. Why couldn't it have been him that got Sasuke in this condition?

Zetsu came to a halt as soon as he saw Itachi. "Itachi-san! We didn't mean it! We just-.."

Itachi glared. "If you ever put your hands on MY Otouto again… I swear you will not live to see the sun rise…" The tall raven said. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and there was smoke around them.

Sasuke blinked and they were in a red and black painted room. He looked up to see Itachi was looking down at him concernedly.

"Sasuke…My Otouto…you don't know how long I missed you!…how long I longed to hold you in my arms again…" Itachi said, pulling Sasuke tightly against his chest.

Sasuke's brain finally started registering. "You… missed me? I thought…. You hated me… With what happened in…. the complex… and-…"

Itachi put a finger to Sasuke's lips. "… I never hated you Otouto. I said those things because I… didn't understand some things… but I do now…" the taller raven said, gently stroking Sasuke's lips with his pointer finger.

Sasuke blushed. Itachi was holding him again… the shorter raven sighed and put his arms around Itachi's torso. "I missed you Aniki…" he choked out. Sasuke could no longer hold the tears that had been threatening to burst out.

Itachi looked down at his brother. "Why are you crying? Did Zetsu hurt you? Tell Aniki where it hurts!" he said, acting as if Sasuke was a child once again.

Sasuke shook his head. "He didn't hurt me… but my heart hurts…" he choked out again.

Itachi looked thoughtful and pulled Sasuke's shirt off in one swift movement. He kneeled down and kissed Sasuke's sternum, right over his heart. "Does it feel better?"

Sasuke felt his skin tingle where his Aniki's lips had been. "yes, but it hurts here too." He said, pointing to his cheek.

Itachi did not hesitate to kiss his cheek. His skin tingled here too. Finally Sasuke blushed.

"It hurts here too…" The younger raven said, pointing to his lips. Itachi blushed slightly and he took Sasuke's head in both hands, bringing his lips to Sasuke's. But this time, they lingered. Itachi pulled away to look at Sasuke. He had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

"Does it still hurt?" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke blushed and opened his eyes. "It still hurts a little… Aniki…" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi chuckled and brought his lips to Sasuke's again. This time, however, Sasuke pulled Itachi's body to him, so there was no space in-between them.

Itachi took this as a sign and deepened the kiss, moving his lips against Sasuke's. The older raven started running his hands up and down Sasuke's sides when…….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So, things are getting pretty interesting, yeah? We'll see what happens next!..._

**Authors note: Thanks for reading!! Dont forget to review! and thank you to all who did! I deeply appreciated it! If i get enouph reviews i will get another chapter in tomoro! well, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing… T^T

New Japanese words: none here either... sorry.

WARNING: YAOI…INCEST…. you know the drill…oh... and this warning actually counts for this chapter! Enjoy the nice scene i put in for you all! ;)

RECAP: _Itachi chuckled and brought his lips to Sasuke's again. This time, however, Sasuke pulled Itachi's body to him, so there was no space in-between them._

_Itachi took this as a sign and deepened the kiss, moving his lips against Sasuke's. The older raven started running his hands up and down Sasuke's sides when…_

Chapter 3: Old truths, New Complications

Sasuke jumped as the door was thrown open and a blond girl walked inside. "ITACHI_SAN!!!…Oh… am I interrupting something?"

Sasuke almost fainted. It was a man.

"No." Itachi said, standing up. His face was once again expressionless and he pulled Sasuke to the bed. "You must be tired. Get some sleep, Sasuke."

Sasuke peered up as Itachi pulled the covers over him and kissed his cheek like when they were young. "Good night, Itachi."

Itachi smirked. "Have a good nap." Was all he said before he pulled the blond man out of the room. The door closed with a loud 'CLICK.' Sasuke was locked inside.

Sasuke rolled so he was face down on the bed. It smelled like Itachi. The young raven took in his brother's scent and fell asleep with a smile on his face...

Itachi glared at Deidara. "The boy is none of your concern. Spread the word he is here if you would like. Be sure to mention that anyone who touches him will answer to me!" and with that, Itachi was down the hall and out of sight.

Deidara stared after him for a moment. "So that boy must be Itachi's brother… He always speaks about him after all, yeah?" he said out loud.

A rasping voice answered him. "Yes, I do believe that is his brother. I so would LOVE to taste him…" Orochimaru concluded.

Deidara laughed. "Try all you like, just don't get me involved, yeah. To answer to Itachi-San would be like answering to death, yeah…" The blond stalked away to his room.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, yes. That boy will come to me. They all forget that it is MY mark on that boy's neck." Orochimaru tried the door to make sure Itachi had indeed locked it… which he did. "Kabuto…"

"Yes milord?" the gray-haired boy replied.

"You will inform me if the Uchiha boy comes out of this room, or when Itachi-San returns. You understand?" Kabuto simply nodded and became invisible. Orochimaru left to his own room…

Itachi came back from training; he was hot and sweaty. The raven came in fully ready to take a shower when he saw it… his cute Otouto sleeping on his stomach. The boy's shorts were riding high, showing off much of the delicious legs and thighs he had to offer. Itachi sighed. He wanted to take his brother there and then but they didn't have enough time… the leader had said he wanted to see the boy… and what the leader wanted… the leader got. Then Itachi got an idea… he chuckled to himself and climbed onto the bed, licking Sasuke's ear. "Wake up Otouto…"

Sasuke whined in his sleep and cuddled further into the sheets. He had never been easy to wake up. Itachi rolled him onto his back and sat on his hips. The older brother kissed the younger gently at first, but then gradually kissed harder.

Sasuke eventually woke up and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. He moved his lips with Itachi's own until they both had to pull back for air.

"You are up now Sasuke?" Itachi asked, still slightly panting.

Sasuke pouted. "Only if you kiss me again!" he said. Itachi still couldn't resist that adorable pout. He couldn't when they were kids, and couldn't now either. Itachi chuckled and picked Sasuke up bridal style.

"I have a much better idea Otouto…" he said.

Sasuke clung to Itachi until the said man put him down in the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, and turned to see Sasuke blushing. "What is it, Otouto?"

Sasuke's face got even redder. "What are we doing in here, Itachi?" The Weasel laughed.

"The leader wanted to see us, but there isn't enough time for us to take separate showers…" The elder concluded. Sasuke blushed harder as Itachi walked up to him and lightly pinched his butt, causing Sasuke to squeak.

"You are so adorable Sasu-chan" Itachi practically hummed. Itachi turned on the shower and turned around to notice Sasuke interestedly watching him. Itachi smirked. He tantalizingly pulled his shirt off nice and slow. He did the same with his pants and then his boxers. Sasuke's face was as red as the tomatoes he liked so much.

"what is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Aniki… your so… big…" Sasuke choked out and then looked down at the floor. Itachi smirked.

"And why would that bother you, foolish Otouto?"

"I…oh!…it doesn't bother me… per say… I just… was thinking out loud…" Itachi walked over to Sasuke and tilted his chin up with his hand.

Itachi said nothing else as he reached down and without looking pulled down Sasuke's shorts and boxers in one quick movement.

"Go get in the water, Otouto." He finally mused. Sasuke looked at him questioningly but did as he was told. Itachi watched Sasuke's now matured butt.

Itachi got in behind him and lathered some soap onto Sasuke's shoulders. The said boy squeaked and leaned back into Itachi. The older raven smiled and moved his hands down Sasuke's front. Sasuke's nipples instantly came to life as they were touched and Sasuke gave a small groan in effect. Itachi chuckled.

"Do you like that Sasuke?" He whispered. Sasuke only nodded. "I have something you will like even better… Itachi mused. He moved his hands and rubbed them around Sasuke's belly button, earning a couple moans. Finally Itachi got bored of this and reached down to Sasuke's now prominent erection and drug a finger up and down the blue vein.

Sasuke gave a loud moan in satisfaction. Itachi chuckled and turned Sasuke around. He slowly kneeled and gave a small lick to Sasuke's cock. "Tell me what you want me to do, Otouto."

Sasuke bit his lip, trying not to say too loud and mumbled something. "Say it louder" Itachi said.

"I….I want….." Sasuke started, a blush creeping across his face.

"Yes, tell Aniki what you want…" Itachi stated. Itachi gave a slight squeeze to the soft member in his hand.

Sasuke cried out. "I want yoou… t…to… suck me, please!" Sasuke moaned out.

Itachi smiled. "Ask and you shall receive, Sasuke." And with that, Itachi brought his mouth around Sasuke's length. He sucked gently. Sasuke started becoming slightly frustrated.

"H…harder, an...Aniki. Pl...ease…" Sasuke moaned out. Itachi chuckled, the vibrations driving Sasuke crazy… Then Itachi fulfilled the request, now bobbing his head up and down on the smaller boy's length.

Sasuke started to feel his stomach tighten in preparation of coming when a knock on the bathroom door and a familiar voice echoed through the room. It was Orochimaru. Sasuke suddenly did not care what was around him… he only wanted to go into the next room and ask Orochimaru for the power he possessed. The curse mark on his shoulder glowed and Itachi turned the water off. Seeing the curse mark, Itachi became afraid. Orochimaru had touched his Otouto. HIS Otouto…. Itachi shoved Sasuke to the wall and bound him there with chakra bonds.

"WHAT THE HELL ITACHI! LET ME GO!" Sasuke screamed. But the look in Itachi's eyes told Sasuke the answer he was about to get…

"No." Was Itachi's only answer.

"LET ME GO NOW! I NEED THAT POWER!" The younger brother cried. Itachi smirked. '_So he used_ that _curse mark_…' Itachi thought to himself. The older brother went to the door and cracked it open.

"Leave now Orochimaru-San. It is inappropriate for you to be in my room when I shower."

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if you weren't so unsharing. That IS Sasuke I hear in there?"Itachi only glared.

"It's none of your business." Itachi said, slamming the door.

"What did you do that for?!" Sasuke said. Itachi sighed. He walked over to Sasuke.

"I will take you to Orochimaru myself if you go with me to the leaders office." He simply stated. Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Yes, if you still wish it then." Sasuke nodded. Itachi sighed and released the bonds. The leader had taken the same curse mark off of his own brother a long time ago. He would know how to get rid of Sasuke's now.

Itachi got them both dressed in leather suits and they walked to the leader's office. He knocked and there was a moment of pure silence.

"Enter." Was heard from the other side. They did so, coming into a small dark room.

"You may have a seat." A man with red hair and many piercings said. Both Uchihas sat down in the chairs in front of the long mahogany desk.

Itachi spoke quickly. "Before we get to business, I have come across something disturbing." He said. He got up, turned Sasuke's chair around, and showed Pein the curse mark.

Pein was silent for a moment. "Is that from who I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes." Itachi said, disgust crowding his words. Pein was silent for another moment. He walked over to a shelf and pulled a bottle of pills off. He pulled one out and put it in his mouth. He walked over to Sasuke, tilted his head back, and forced the pill into his mouth. Sasuke tried to choke it out, but couldn't. His head plunged forward but Itachi caught it. Pein sighed.

"Take him to the chamber. You know which one. I will be there momentarily. When we get rid of the mark, we will talk about my proposal… and about Orochimaru's punishment…" _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OOOOOH! creapy Micheal Jackson wanna-be is gonna get busted for trying to play with little boys....... just kidding! Or am i? You'll just have to read the next chapter..... oh darn! lol! Anyway..... hope you enjoyed this chapter... I made it nice and long this time!!! Thanks for reading thus far! and remember, I luv reviews! Peace out! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters…

New Japanese words:

Koi: Love [used in names]

San: equivalent of Mr., Mrs., miss, etc.

Sama: a suffix given to someone you deeply respect.

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, ETC.

RECAP:

"Take him to the chamber. You know which one. I will be there momentarily. When we get rid of the mark, we will talk about my proposal… and about Orochimaru's punishment…"

Chapter four: Bird out of cage

Itachi brought his sleeping brother down into the giant dungeon-like chamber underneath AKATSUKI. He laid Sasuke down in the middle, where some symbols were drawn in chalk on the floor and ceiling. The older raven took his brother's shirt off and cast it aside… It would only get in the way… Pein came down then and examined the mark.

"It shall be easy to take off… but there will be some permanent effects…"

Itachi frowned. "Like what?"

Pein looked thoughtful. "As long as Orochimaru is alive… Sasuke will be bound to him in spirit and mind. He will always think about his well being and safety… perhaps even about his body…" Pein shivered. That nasty cold, wet body of Orochimaru's… gross! "He will, however; be able to think logically. If you beat Orochimaru in front of Sasuke, he will stop wanting power from him… and start asking it from you."

Itachi thought about this. "And if Orochimaru were to die?" Pein smiled.

"Then most of the curse would dissipate… although there would be a big hole in Sasuke's life.

He would become lonely, and would need to be taken care of. He would latch onto someone…

and never let go. They would become… his reason to live." Itachi smiled. That was his biggest

fantasy. For Sasuke to need him like a lifeline…

Itachi smiled. "And what would it take for Leader-Sama to overlook the snake's death?"

Pein chuckled. "We will talk about that later." He bound Sasuke's hands together with chakra

bonds and started making hand signs. Sasuke's body glowed a bright blue and he began

screaming. Blood curdling screams echoed through the chamber and finally Sasuke

transformed into his beast. Smoke surrounded it and it burst into flames. Finally it completely

disappeared, leaving a sleeping Sasuke in it's wake. The said boy began whimpering. Pein only

sighed.

"The rest is up to time. He must bleed out the rest of the curse…" and with that Pein took

Itachi by the hand. "Now, about me looking the other way… I consider it a betrayal that the

snake would create this mark. However, if you would like to be the executioner… You must

sleep with me. One night is the deal; no more no less. Do we have an accord?" Pein

concluded, smirking.

Itachi sighed. "Yes." Pein put his hand out and Itachi shook it.

"When do you want to do this, Itachi?" Pein breathed. Itachi smirked.

"How about now?" Itachi said. He really just wanted to get this over with, so he could

enjoy his Otouto. Pein laughed.

"anxious are we? Very well. It beats watching this poor child scream for hours… "

Itachi's heart sank. Scream for hours? Pein sighed at the look on Itachi's face. "It must be done, or he mark will not go away. He will not notice you either way… And why cause yourself more misery than you need? Now is a good time to let him battle it… stay out of his way…" Pein concluded. The way he put it made Itachi feel a little better.

"Alright, Pein-Sama. Let us go then." With that, they ascended the stairs and were out of the cellar. They met with Kisame and Hidan at the top, who were to watch over Sasuke, and keep Orochimaru out… The two descended and sat next the now screaming boy. Hidan sighed and used a silencing jutsu on the boy. His mouth was still open, and his muscles still clenched, but there wasn't a sound.

"That's a lot better!" Hidan said. Kisame nodded.

"I almost feel bad for the boy, but then again he is a Uchiha. He should have been trained to deal with pain. Hidan nodded.

"He still is just a boy though…"

"Yeah… I wonder why Itachi loves him so?" Hidan laughed.

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I just wish Itachi as my partner would focus more on our missions than day-dreaming about his brother…"

Hidan nodded. "I know the feeling." After that neither had anything to say, so nothing was said. Instead, they watched the black liquid dripping out of Sasuke's nose and mouth…

About an hour and a half later, Sasuke jolted upright. Hidan smiled and released the silencing jutsu.

"You are healed?" Sasuke looked at him questioningly. Hidan frowned. Did the boy not know?

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, drawing out a kunai.

"Put that away, you are in no danger. We are here to watch over you for Itachi. My name is Hidan. This is Kisame." Sasuke immediately calmed down.

"Itachi?"

"He will be back soon. He had an…err… mission."

Sasuke nodded. "So… Hidan-San was it?" The said man nodded.

"Just Hidan…"

"Oh… Hidan, Why… are you watching over me… wouldn't it be more logical to kill me or something?" Hidan chuckled.

"I was actually curious. Itachi speaks of you often. I confess I was a little jealous at first… but Itachi deserves some happiness. As do we all."

Sasuke thought about this and nodded. "And you, uh… Kisame-San was it?" Kisame nodded.

"Why…" Kisame put a hand up.

"Itachi is my partner. It is partially my duty to protect Itachi's sanity… And I believe it is YOU who keeps him sane… Besides, you're kinda cute…don't you think so, Itachi?" The shark man asked, looking up at Itachi who had just entered the room. Itachi smirked.

"No... My Otouto is adorable." He said, folding his arms. Sasuke got up and ran to him, automatically wrapping his arms around Itachi's waist. The Said person smiled and returned the favor. "Did you miss me?" Sasuke only nodded and buried his head in Itachi's chest. Hidan and Kisame smiled. They had never seen Itachi smile before… It was a beautiful sight.

"Are you tired Sasuke, or would you like to finish the meeting with Leader-Sama?"

Sasuke looked back at Hidan and Kisame, then back at Itachi. "Lets finish the meeting, I wanna ask him something." Itachi looked questioningly at Kisame and Hidan; both just shrugged.

"Alright, we shall go." Itachi sighed. He took Sasuke's hand and led him back upstairs. When they got to the top they found Orochimaru arguing with a carrot-top man. "YOU WILL HELP ME SASORI! I NEED THAT BOY AND YOU WILL GET HIM FOR ME!" The man named as Sasori growled. "QUIT MESSING WITH LITTLE BOYS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU! HE RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ITACHI, AND I WONT BE CAUGHT IN THAT CROSSFIRE!" The redhead stormed off, not even noticing their audience. Orochimaru turned around. "Oh! Uh… Itachi-San!… how long were you listening?" he asked. Itachi had his sharingan activated but Sasuke put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"It will be okay Aniki. I promise." Sasuke didn't wait for a reply as he strutted straight up to Orochimaru. "I am not so sure I even need your power anymore. I bet you couldn't even take on my brother. In fact… I think he could kick your butt in less than five minutes." Sasuke said. "After all, you are nothing more than an old man." Sasuke walked past him and started walking to Pein's office. He didn't need to turn around to see the horror-struck look on Orochimaru's face, or the proud look son everyone else's faces. Itachi quickly caught up to Sasuke and wrapped an arm around his torso. "I am proud of you, Koi." Sasuke blushed. Itachi had called him love! His heart fluttered in his chest as he stopped and kissed Itachi on the cheek. He blushed and continued, again leaving Itachi awe-struck and dazed. Itachi smirked and caught up again, this time pulling Sasuke to a halt and gently pushing him against the wall. He put his hands on either side of Sasuke's head and brought his lips to the younger raven's.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait to see Pein-Sama? We could play a little first…"Itachi said, leaving love bites up and down Sasuke's neck and jaw.

Sasuke shuddered. As much as he wanted to take up that offer, he had a mission to complete, and he wouldn't stop till it was. "Nhg… Aniki, we can do this later." He said, gently pushing Itachi away from him. Itachi gave him a hurt look. "I promise, we can continue after the meeting." Itachi sighed and took Sasuke's hand.

"Then let's make this quick." He stated. Sasuke nodded in agreement. It wasn't long before they were again at Pein's door. They knocked and were told to enter again, which they did.

"You recover quickly I see." Pein stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Before anything else is said, I would like to ask you something." Pein nodded. "I would like to become a member of Akatsuki…" Pein, who had been faced away, quickly turned around. Itachi looked dumbstruck. "I want to be near Itachi as much as possible. I cannot be if he is here, and I am in Konoha. Both Itachi and Pein looked thoughtful. Itachi looked like he was about to say something, but did not. Pein finally looked up.

"You realize this is not a playground. Also know that in order to be accepted in, you must kill someone. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded. "Then train with your brother. Also, you may select one member of Akatsuki to aid you in your acceptance mission." Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you Sir." He said. Pein scowled.

"Call me Pein-Sama. Or Leader-Sama." Sasuke blushed embarrassedly and nodded. "Also… You will stay in Itachi's room. That is all." The Uchiha brothers were signaled to leave. Soon they were back in Itachi's room.

"Are you sure you want to join because of me? Or did you just want to because of Orochimaru?" Itachi asked, a scowl playing his features.

"Of coarse I wanted to stay because of you, Aniki! Orochimaru is discusting!" Itachi growled. "Then prove it to me. Prove you want ME and not HIM." Sasuke looked hurt for a moment. But then he perked up.

"Yes Aniki." He said before pulling Itachi to the bed, and falling backward; Itachi ending up on top. "Take me Aniki. Make me yours." He whimpered like a child. Itachi smirked and licked his lips.

"Foolish Otouto. You realize you cant turn back after this?" Sasuke smirked.

"Well DUH Aniki." Sasuke said in a childish voice. Itachi growled like an animal and ripped off Sasuke's pants (he hadn't put a shirt on since the chamber). Sasuke reached up and quickly pulled off Itachi's shirt before having his mouth attacked by his older brother's.

"I will… make you… mine!" Itachi said in between rough kisses. He forced his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth and explored every crevice of the hot cavern. Sasuke only moaned. Itachi smirked and pulled off his own pants and boxers. He ripped Sasuke's clean into two pieces and threw the garment across the room. Itachi pulled away and put his fingers on Sasuke's lips.

"Suck." He said.

Sasuke did not have to be told twice as he took the digits into his mouth and sucked on them hard. When Itachi thought they were good enough he pulled his fingers out and brought them to Sasuke's entrance, which he efficiently covered in saliva. The younger boy only had a sharp intake of breath and clung more tightly to Itachi's shoulders. The older of them, smirked. The said man soon thrust two fingers into Sasuke. The two by themselves did not hurt so Sasuke mewled out his pleasure. Itachi chuckled and added a third. Sasuke cried out in pain and writhed underneath Itachi.

"Shhh… relax Koi. It will only hurt more if you struggle."

Sasuke relaxed his muscles around Itachi's fingers and after a while started to move on them. Itachi chuckled and started doing scissoring motions…

A loud knock erupted from the door. "ITACHI SAN! QUICKLY! WE'VE BEEN FOUND. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Came the frightened voice of Deidara. Itachi was up and had both Sasuke and himself dressed in under two minutes.

"Sasuke, the room next to Leader-Sama's office is Konan's. She will protect you, go now!" And with that, the older brother disappeared. Sasuke ran to the room he was told and found a blue-haired woman. "Itachi said for me to find you! You are Konan right?"

The woman nodded. She made hand signs that made Sasuke invisible.

"Hide your chakra boy."

Sasuke did what he was told. He was then ushered underneath the floor by way of trap door. Soon he was trapped and at the mercy of a woman he didn't even know…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Thank you for all of you that have stuck with me so far! I am very gratefull for everybody that has reviewed and added my story as a favorite! This chapter was for you guys! Hope you liked the LENGTH of the chapter... lol. just kidding. I will get the next chapter out as fast as i can! well, Au Revior!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Itachi or Sasuke. If I did, the world would be a much better place! XD

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, ETC…

New Japanese words:

Chan: usually used among friends

RECAP: A loud knock erupted from the door. "ITACHI SAN! QUICKLY! WE'VE BEEN FOUND. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Came the frightened voice of Deidara. Itachi was up and had both Sasuke and himself dressed in under two minutes.

"Sasuke, the room next to Leader-Sama's office is Konan's. She will protect you, go now!" And with that, the older brother disappeared. Sasuke ran to the room he was told and found a blue-haired woman. "Itachi said for me to find you! You are Konan right?"

The woman nodded. She made hand signs that made Sasuke invisible.

"Hide your chakra boy."

Sasuke did what he was told. He was then ushered underneath the floor by way of trap door. Soon he was trapped and at the mercy of a woman he didn't even know…..

Chapter 5: The Lost and the Found

Itachi came above ground and did not like what he saw. The nine-tailed fox was rampant … and headed for the Akatsuki. What was the most sickening, however, was the fact that Orochimaru was on his back, and the Sound ninja were traveling beside him. They had undoubtedly come for HIS Otouto… Itachi smirked and signaled all Akatsuki members to him; they all surrounded him.

"This will be an easy battle if you listen to my idea." He said, and they all huddled in to hear it…

Sasuke watched as Kabuto entered the room above him.

"Konan-san… Where is Sasuke-chan?" Konan smiled.

"Who, Kabuto?" She asked, putting down a book and taking off her reading glasses. Kabuto growled.

"I WONT ASK AGAIN KONAN, WHERE IS THE BRAT!?" The said woman smiled.

"I don't know what your talking about, but you will strip your throat if you keep yelling like that…" Kabuto scowled and struck out at her but she disappeared into a puff of smoke. There was a voice that boomed all around the room.

"If you want Sasuke, I would suggest looking for Itachi-San. Who else would he trust his brother too than himself?" Konan smugly asked. Kabuto laughed.

"How could I have been that blind?" He ran out of the room in search of Itachi. Konan reappeared in the room and brought Sasuke out of his hiding place. She dragged him around the building till they came to Orochimaru's room.

"What are we doing here?!" Sasuke whispered. Konan smiled.

"Reverse psychology. This is the last place he would look." She concluded. Sasuke looked thoughtful. That made sense. They went into the room and hid under the floorboards. It was a small space because there wasn't a space cleared out to hide anyone.

"Now just stay quiet Sasuke." Konan said. Sasuke wondered how she knew his name… but would ask later. A boy with a mask over his face broke the door and ran into the room. Another followed.

"This is Lord Oro's room. There wont be anything here." Said the other. The first nodded and they both left. Both Sasuke and Konan remained silent. Itachi barged into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" He said out loud. Konan smiled and was about to move when Sasuke snapped his head toward her and shoot it. Konan frowned but stayed quiet. After a couple moments the form faded and showed itself to be Orochimaru.

"KABUTO!" he yelled. The said boy appeared. "It would seem Sasuke is no longer here. Itachi must have hidden him somewhere. Send the word quietly, we will go to the old Uchiha complex." Kabuto nodded and they both left in different directions.

Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki had been fighting off the Sound village when all of a sudden, they just vanished into thin air. The fox also vanished. All the S-ranked ninjas waited a few moments and then cheered. The battle was over. But where was Sasuke? Itachi ran into the hide-out and automatically went to Konan's room. Everything was overturned and broken. There were shards of glass everywhere. But no Sasuke or Konan. Itachi went all through the building until he finally came to Orochimaru's room.

"SASUKE!" he yelled out. There was no movement… but he felt the boy's presence here… The tall raven activated his sharingan and his eyes darted to the floor. He sighed his relief.

"Thank you for watching over my Otouto, Konan. You can both come up from the floor now." He said.

Sasuke's face bloomed into a full-fledged smile as Konan brought them both back up. Sasuke ran and tackled his Aniki.

"Aniki! I was so scared you were gonna get hurt! Are you alright? Did that awefull man do anything to you? Tell me and I'll…I'll… I'll rip out his guts and!-…" Sasuke was cut off by a deep kiss.

"No, Koi. I was not hurt." Sasuke was relieved and he clung to Itachi.

"I'm so glad you are safe, Itachi." He said, cuddling his head into Itachi's neck. Itachi sighed in content.

"I missed you too, Koi." Sasuke smiled and pulled away.

"I have some important information for you!" He said. "They are all going to the old complex… looking for ME!" Itachi nodded.

"I already knew they were here for you. That first bit of information is very helpful though. Thank you." He said, as he pulled Sasuke into another deep kiss. "I will…. reward… you, Otouto." The tall raven stopped and looked up to see Konan in the middle of a nosebleed. "I will do that when we are alone though…" he said before straightening up and taking Sasuke's hand. "Let's go tell Leader-Sama."

_______________________________________________Time Skip!____________________________________________________________

After everyone packed up his or her stuff, they–including Sasuke- were called for a meeting. The entire organization minus Orochimaru and his helper Kabuto (Naturally) came to a huge meeting room.

Pein stood at the end of the table, facing out the huge bay window next to him. His back was to the table.

"Orochimaru and the sound village came here for a very important reason… the sharingan." There were a few gasps and curses. "We all know why they cannot have it. Fortunately, the sharingan they came for, we firmly possess. Sasuke-kun. Please stand." Sasuke looked at his brother, who nodded. Sasuke stood up and looked around at the people around the table. Most of them were eyeing him like animals. The young raven felt like he was back at school, surrounded by fan girls again…

"This boy came to me and asked of his own free will to join the Akatsuki. Considering his age, it would seem it is up to us to… bring him to full bloom. His first mission, I then conclude, shall be of a more simple nature. Does anyone object to this?" There were no objections. "My proposal for his first mission, is to kill a traitor. Kabuto. This will also show us the boy's levels so far. Does anyone object to THIS arrangement?" There were some murmurs, but none spoke out.

Pein was silent for another moment. Finally, someone spoke up. It was Hidan.

"And what the %#& kind of #%&ing proof do we have that he wont %#$&ing turn on us?" He asked. Itachi chuckled and stood up.

"If I may, Pein-Sama?" the tall raven asked. Pein turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Proceed." Was all he said. Itachi pulled Sasuke against him and forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke blushed but kissed back. There were some cheers and a couple chuckles. Itachi pulled away and sat down, a smug look on his face. Sasuke stayed standing. His face was deep red but he said nothing. Hidan smirked and sat down. Pein faced away again, trying to hide his nosebleed.

"A…anything else to discuss about this matter?" There was only silence. "Good. Sasuke, you may sit. Next matter. Orochimaru has betrayed us. Not only has he tried on numerous occasions to overtake the sharingan that belongs to us, he was the one who gave out our whereabouts. I am assigning Itachi-San to take out Orochimaru. Kisame-San has another mission so I need one volunteer to go with Itachi on his mission. Who is willing?" There was more murmuring. Finally Deidara stood up.

"I, Deidara-San will go, yeah." He said. There were more murmurs. Pein nodded.

"Very well. The last subject of address is the new hideout. It is ready, but we must move quickly. We will start our assigned missions when we have settled in. I have taken the liberty to put maps to the new place in your rooms. If there are any more questions, state them now. There is no more time." He was answered by silence. "Very well, all dismissed." Everybody went to their rooms and gathered their things. Finally, the akatsuki members left in their pairings and went in different routes to their new home. Sasuke looked back in shock to see flames mark where they had just been twenty minutes ago…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Hello my fellow Uchihacest fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it was kinda short but i thought it was a good stopping point for today! I will update again soon, and i will await any and all reviews you may send me! :) well, till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nada…

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, UNDERAGE BOY LOVE XD, ETC

New Japanese words:

Hai: yes

RECAP:

"Very well. The last subject of address is the new hideout. It is ready, but we must move quickly. We will start our assigned missions when we have settled in. I have taken the liberty to put maps to the new place in your rooms. If there are any more questions, state them now. There is no more time." He was answered by silence. "Very well, all dismissed." Everybody went to their rooms and gathered their things. Finally, the akatsuki members left in their pairings and went in different routes to their new home. Sasuke looked back in shock to see flames mark where they had just been twenty minutes ago…

Chapter six: old ends meet new beginnings

It was dark when the last pair arrived. Sasuke looked around. They were in the correct spot on the map… but there was nothing there. Just a small mountain. Itachi squeezed his brother's hand to bring his attention to Pein who cleared his throat to speak.

"Seeing how late we have arrived, missions will start in the morning."

With that said, Pein walked straight into the mountain, disappearing on contact. Sasuke smirked. An illusion jutsu. The rest of the Akatsuki followed in silence. The inside of the mountain was filled with tunnels. The floors were unfurnished but flat, and the walls were painted navy blue. In all, it was dark. There were lights on the walls every few feet or so that ran off chakra.

"You will know which room is yours by the note on the bookshelves. Good night." Pein took Konan by the arm and they walked out of sight. Itachi and Sasuke walked into the room closest to them and went to the bookshelf on the wall. The taller raven took down the note and opened it.

"Hidan-Sama and Kakuzu-Sama."

Itachi and Sasuke walked out and found the two said men standing against the wall looking bored. Itachi handed them the paper and pointed them to their room. They conversed for a few moments and retired to their room. Deidara and Sasori walked up.

"Uchiha dudes, yeah. Your room is next to ours yeah." Deidara said. Sasori nodded in agreement.

"Follow us and we'll show you the way." The redhead murmured. The two ravens followed. Sasuke calculated they were near the center of the rock when they finally arrived.

"That is your room, and the one across from it is our room yeah. Well, good night, yeah?" Deidara said. Sasori nodded in compliance and they went to their room. Itachi took Sasuke's hand and led him into their own room.

"Itachi Niisan." Sasuke said as if he were seven again. Itachi turned around and looked at him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Hai, Otouto?" Sasuke chuckled and pushed Itachi to a bed.

"Lets finish what we started."

Itachi smirked. When had Sasuke gotten so… aggressive?

"As happy as this makes me, where is this coming from?" Itachi asked. He couldn't just leave this alone this time.

"Don't tell me you forgot… Since it is after midnight I wanted to be the first to tell you happy birthday!" Sasuke said, a blush playing around his features. Itachi looked at him dumbfounded. His birthday? Really? Itachi had not celebrated his birthday since the betrayal all those years ago.

"You turn 21 today Aniki…" Sasuke concluded, giving his childish voice and pout. Itachi chuckled, feeling a hard-on already starting.

"So that means you have to do whatever I want you to?" Itachi asked. Sasuke only nodded. The older raven smirked and stood up off the bed.

"Tonight, you call me master." Itachi said. He noticed Sasuke flush a deep red color but said nothing of it. He had bigger fish to fry.

"Get on the bed, facing me." Sasuke blushed harder but did as commanded.

"Open your legs wide." The younger raven did as told. Itachi pulled Sasuke's shirt off and stood back to look at the toned muscles and deer-in-headlight look on his face. Itachi smirked and moved to take off Sasuke's shoes, shorts and boxers. The Weasel stood back once more and looked his Otouto up and down.

"Lean back a little bit on your elbows." Itachi commanded. Sasuke once more followed Itachi's command.

"Ita…. Master?" Sasuke squeaked out. Itachi chuckled.

"Yes, slave?" The younger raven hesitated at the new nickname. "I…I'm cold…" Itachi continued smirking but did notice the goose bumps forming all over Sasuke's delicate body.

"Well… I might be able to warm you up… but you'll have to beg for it." Itachi said. Sasuke's jaw dropped. He wanted to make his Aniki happy… but he was also still a Uchiha. His pride was strong and had it a voice it would have said 'HELL NO!' Meanwhile the thought only made him want his sexy Aniki more for even thinking of something so.... Sasuke tried to take control of his sudden burst of emotions. 'Focus on the on goings of the moment.' Sasuke thought to himself. Finally the cold air started getting to him and his pride stood aside.

"Pl…please Ani… Master. Please warm me up." The younger raven whined out. Itachi smirked wider even as he felt his member throb.

"Say it again. And louder this time." Itachi replied. Sasuke took a large gulp of air.

"Please Master… pl..please w..w..warm me up." Sasuke said.

"Very well, Slave." Itachi mused. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the exotic scene in front of him. He didn't want to come there though… His pride would not allow it. He had to be buried deep inside his Otouto's burning heat before he could allow himself the luxury. Itachi quickly pulled off his clothes, throwing them in random directions in the room. He slinked his way over to the bed and got on top of his brother, sitting on his pelvis. Their erections rubbed against one another, making the brothers moan together in effect. Itachi latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck, and began giving him a hickey. When the older brother was satisfied he sat back up, looking down at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. Itachi loved when his brother did that…

"I will be right back Otouto." He said, before getting up and walking into the bathroom. Sasuke whined out his disappointment but kept his eyes closed and just laid there. A few moments later, the young Uchiha jolted upright as a large quantity of water was dumped on him. Itachi chuckled evilly. Sasuke growled.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled out. Itachi just smirked.

"I want to see my slave wet…" Itachi said. Sasuke blushed at the double meaning and growled but laid back down. He was already getting cold. Itachi stared at his deliciously wet brother. How his wet hair plastered to his face, and the water dripping down his toned body was just so… exotic. Sasuke whimpered again bringing Itachi out of his thoughts. The said man smiled and sat on the bed. He pulled Sasuke by the shoulders so he was facing Itachi's erection.

"Your first task is simple. Suck." He said. Sasuke gulped. He had forgotten how big his brother was. But he didn't have time to worry about that now… instead he gave a long lick to the head before taking about half of the enormous member into his mouth. With no other thoughts in his mind, he began sucking his older brother hard. Sasuke tasted salty pre-cum on his tongue, and he decided he liked the taste so he started almost milking for it, gaining a few moans from Itachi.

Itachi couldn't help but let out all his moans. His brother's wet mouth was so warm! Itachi started thrusting gently, trying to get further into Sasuke's mouth. It was all Itachi could do to tell himself over and over again that Sasuke had never done this before. Be gentle! After a small while, Itachi pulled out of the warm mouth he had been in. He reached into his cloak, which he had purposefully discarded by the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Are you ready to fully give yourself to me?" Itachi whispered. His younger brother nodded. Itachi opened the bottle and spread some of the contents on his fingers and positioned them at Sasuke's tight entrance. He slowly covered the outside before shoving two fingers in. Sasuke was even tighter than he remembered! Slowly as Itachi did scissoring motions, the muscles in Sasuke's behind began relaxing.

"Please add another finger… Master." Sasuke finally whined out. Itachi smiled and complied. The third finger still felt a little uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt like last time. Itachi finally started searching around for that one spot that would alert the entire organization just who was making Sasuke feel good. Finally he found it.

" ITACHI!.. Do that again… please." The said man chuckled and hit the spot again. Sasuke moaned out Itachi's name again. The older of the two smiled sadistically and pulled his fingers out, earning a disappointed groan from Sasuke.

"Get on your hands and knees… Facing away from me." Itachi said, an amused expression on his beautiful face. Sasuke did as he was told, not even trying to understand what was going on. Itachi climbed over Sasuke so his cock was positioned over Sasuke's entrance. The older of the two brothers reached down and clasped the backs of Sasuke's hands before thrusting the tip of his head in. Itachi gave a couple more thrusts till he was hilt deep. Both the pain and pleasure had Sasuke screaming. The shock of the penetration had Sasuke tightening up on Itachi.

"OH Kami! Sasuke… you're so TIGHT!" Itachi panted out. Sasuke groaned.

"I..It hurts Aniki…" he said, tears streaming down his face. Itachi rubbed the backs of Sasuke's hands.

"Relax your muscles. It will feel better soon, I promise." Itachi whispered. After a few more moments Sasuke was able to relax them.

"Please move, master."Sasuke whined out in his childish accent. Itachi smirked as sweat dripped down the side of Sasuke's face.

"Warm now, slave?" he asked before setting a slow pace of thrusts. Sasuke tried to steady his voice but found he could not.

"H…Hai…" was all he could muster. Soon, Itachi found himself becoming bored and so he sped up a little before hitting Sasuke's sweet spot.

"GAH! ITTAAACHHIIII!" Sasuke cried out, now fully unaware of anything but the feeling of completion and ecstasy that was brought on by his brother being inside of him. Itachi finally brought a hand up and began pumping Sasuke in time with his thrusts, and at the same time hit Sasuke's prostate dead-on every time. Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and knew he couldn't last much longer. The younger brother came all over the bed and Itachi's hand; screaming his brother's name at the top of his lungs. Itachi came soon after, and after riding out his orgasm, slumped down on the spent Sasuke…

As Itachi came back to reality he smuggly thought to himself how next time would be so much sweeter. This time, he had been nice to Sasuke. The first time should be special, right? Next time, the raven smirked to himself, the REAL fun would begin... by then he would have some fun toys... and no more Patience. He would screw his new lover so far into the matress that he wouldn't be getting out of the bed for a good couple of days atleast....

Once they both had recovered, Itachi got up and took a shower. Sasuke showered after Itachi. The older brother took the soiled bed, saying he didn't mind since he was the one out of the two who knew how to do laundry, so it was his own laziness that was the cause for it not to get washed tonight. The real reason however, was that he liked the idea of sleeping on the bed they had just made love on. Finally, after a long day, the two Uchiha boys got some much-needed rest! Little did they know tomorrow would be an even bigger day than this one past…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey peoples! Gomen nessai (sorry!) for taking so long! I did try to make it long to make it up to you! [hehe... long... yes i'm a dork like that...] Did you like the lemon? This one was sweet... next time i promise to make it nice and sour! ;D. Lemme know what you thought! Also, thank you for your patience! I will update again hopefully tomorrow. Well, Ja! (Bye!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Previously posted in other chapters.

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, UNDERAGE BOY LOVE,

*_**BLOODY/GRAPHIC/DISTURBING FIGHTING SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER***_

New Japanese words:

Hayaku: Hurry up

Gomen nesai: (formal) I'm sorry

RECAP:

Once they both had recovered, Itachi got up and took a shower. Sasuke showered after Itachi. The older brother took the soiled bed, saying he didn't mind since he was the one out of the two who knew how to do laundry, so it was his own laziness that was the cause for it not to get washed tonight. The real reason however, was that he liked the idea of sleeping on the bed they had just made love on. Finally, after a long day, the two Uchiha boys got some much-needed rest! Little did they know tomorrow would be an even bigger day than this one past…

Chapter 7: Uchihas, like fate, always catch up

The morning came sooner than anyone wanted but nonetheless, all Akatsuki members wandered around until they found the dining room in their new home. A large breakfast was already on the table waiting for them. The meal was silent except for a few giggles from members who were thinking about what they heard last night… Sasuke noticed his brother show no knowledge of what happened, meanwhile the young raven felt his face was on fire. Finally Pein cleared his throat.

"So, Itachi-San. I heard you had some late night fun…" Sasuke choked on his food but Itachi only smiled.

"Why, yes I did Pein-Sama. It was extraordinary… the way his tight heat felt around my enormous erection…" Most members' faces were red. Hidan and Sasori laughed.

"Nice &^#ing piece of $$ then?" Hidan asked. Sasuke was sweating in embarrassment. How could they all talk like that… AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE no less!?

"Indeed. MY Otouto is so hot and tight…." Sasuke did not want to hear more of this. He picked up his plate and put it in the kitchen. Then he simply went a different route to avoid going in the dining room again.

Itachi watched in silent dismay as Sasuke got up and left. What had he said? Itachi himself thought he was being nice… he could have said Sasuke was horrible… The raven sighed as the rest of the Akatsuki gave a few laughs. Deidara snickered.

"He's being just a little too touchy, yeah?. Itachi is like an ice queen. He never gives compliments…" Itachi stood up.

"What did you say?" it came out in the manner of a growl. Sasori cracked his knuckles.

"Sit down, Uchiha. You wouldn't want me to mess up that pretty face of yours…" Pein slammed his fists on the table.

"ENOUGH!" There was total silence in the room. Itachi took his plate to the kitchen and followed the same route Sasuke had gone. Itachi knocked on the door before entering. When he did so, he was shocked. He found Sasuke all ready to go.

"Hayaku, Itachi-San. We have our missions today." Itachi frowned at his little brother. Why was he being so cold? Itachi himself was cold… but he was supposed to be. Not his Otouto though… No. Sasuke was supposed to be warm and happy… Itachi walked up behind Sasuke and pulled him back against him, the younger raven's back against the older raven's chest. Itachi started nibbling on Sasuke's neck.

"Sasu-chan… please forgive me. I was trying to compliment you…" Sasuke bit his lip, trying to hold back the barrage of small moans trying to escape. Finally he pushed Itachi away.

"A compliment is 'You look nice today' or even 'you have done a lot with this place! It looks SO much better.' What YOU did was try to look good in front of your friends at the expense of MY feelings and MY pride."

"Gomen nesai…. Please forgive me?" Itachi said, sitting on his knees in front of Sasuke. The said raven sighed. Itachi… was begging.

"….Fine. But under two conditions." Sasuke finally muttered. Itachi cocked his head to the side, trying his best not to show his extreme happiness of being forgiven.

"Sure! Anything!" He said. Sasuke gave a sadistic smile.

"The first is, you are not to talk about a single thing we do next time. TO ANYONE!." Itachi frowned.

"BUT!-…" "I'm not finished, Itachi-Niisan… The second term is that I get to be Seme next time!" "WHAT!?" Itachi said shooting up.

"Let me explain my thinking, Itachi-San. Just as for me, by your silence, the rest of the organization will not know your feelings. As for me being Seme… YOU will feel a little hit to your pride like I did. These are the terms for my forgiveness. Do you accept?" Itachi growled. He could force Sasuke to do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. Why do all this bull$#t? … Because In the end… Itachi did really…love…him. He thought it.

"…. Alright Otouto. But I have a condition for you." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't see how you are in the position to make requests.. But continue…"

"You have to do whatever I tell you to do. At all times." Sasuke frowned.

"And why would I do that?" Itachi clenched his fists.

"Because I am your only surviving family. That's why." Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, whatever. We don't have time for this. We have to leave soon." And with that, Sasuke was sitting outside the door, waiting for Itachi to get ready. Itachi did not take long. He came out just as Deidara walked up.

"Are you ready to go, yeah?" Itachi nodded. Sasuke ignored the blonde's presence.

"Let's get going then, Sasu-chan." Sasuke glared.

"Just because I said I would forgive you, doesn't mean you can address me like were best buds. Until I have said otherwise, you will address me as 'Sasuke-San', like the rest of the organization's members." Itachi smirked and Deidara glared.

"Very well, _Sasuke-San_." Itachi said, walking ahead and motioning for Sasuke and Deidara to follow. Deidara held out a hand to pull Sasuke up. Sasuke took it but when he was up, Deidara pulled it so Sasuke's ear was by his mouth.

"Don't treat Itachi-Sama so poorly yeah. There are many who would love to take your place… and would do a much better job than you of lover, yeah!" Sasuke smirked.

"Just because you are out for my brother, doesn't mean he is gonna come to you. He only pays attention to those he sees fit… And I'm sure you're too much of a woman for his taste." Sasuke concluded with an expressionless face. The young raven pulled his arm out of the blonde's grip and caught up to Itachi. Deidara growled his frustration but caught up to the ravens nonetheless.

Five hours later, the three were at the gates of the sound village. A loud voice could be heard at the gates. It made Sasuke cringe. Itachi looked like he was going to kill something, and Deidara had a mischievous grin on his feminine features.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVENT FOUND MY SASUKE-KOI! HE COULD BE IN DANGER! OR EVEN WORSE… IN THE ARMS OF ANOTHER MAN!!!" Naruto yelled. There were a few minutes of silence. "THEN HURRY UP AND FIND HIM!!"

The three akatsuki guys stayed quiet in the trees they were perched in as they watched an orange blur run across the village. They were about to jump out of their tree but a snaky voice from above them made them all jump.

"What do we have here?…Sasuke-chan… I've been looking for you." Sasuke glared.

"Don't address me so informally you old hag!" The young raven jeered. Itachi smirked and Deidara frowned. Orochimaru glared.

"WHY THE NERVE!?!" but just as the old snake was about to attack, an Itachi clone lunged at him from above on a higher branch; as the real Itachi lunged from underneath. Kabuto appeared at the base of the tree.

"I'll get the brat!" he called up to Orochimaru. Sasuke laughed. Good. This was how it was supposed to be. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet beside Kabuto. The said boy lunged at Sasuke but was met not with flesh, but with smoke.

"What was that? I thought you were going to get me." Sasuke said from behind him. Kabuto turned around, anger gleaming dangerously from his eyes. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It would be wise for you to just give up, you know. I am a medic ninja, and can heal my injuries in half the time it will take for you to dish them out. If you come quietly… I wont hurt you… too bad." The gray-haired boy mused. Sasuke smirked.

"And if I say no, what will you do? Go crying to your mommy?" Sasuke taunted. Kabuto was about to reply when a giant flash of light emanated in the tree above them. Suddenly, Itachi, Deidara, and Orochimaru were gone.

"SASUKE!" was heard from the village as an orange blur started straight for the remaining boys. Kabuto sneered.

"Lets finish this where there won't be any distractions." Sasuke growled and nodded. Both of them ported to a river about five miles from where they just were.

Sasuke smirked. "Where were we?" he asked. Kabuto pushed up his glasses again.

"I was about to kick your butt into next Tuesday for your defiance." Sasuke laughed.

"I would like to see you try."

Deidara had used a flash bomb to port the three older ninja to a wide-open meadow. More room for the two Akatsuki to use their idea on the ex-Akatsuki man. Orochimaru was in the middle of the giant field while Itachi and Deidara were hiding in the trees.

"Where are you worthless brats?!" the snake called out. Itachi smirked in his hiding spot and Deidara had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. Finally the two ninja-in-hiding started doing hand signs. Itachi's body dispersed into a flock of black crows that sat on the random trees circling the open space. A bird made out of clay appeared and Deidara hopped onto it as it flew in the air. One of Itachi's crows spoke.

"We will now punish you for attempt to take what is mine." Then Deidara laughed.

"My punishment will be for the rest of your betrayals to the Akatsuki,Yeah?"Orochimaru sneered.

"Do you honestly think that I, one of the three legendary Sanin will be beaten by YOU BRATS?" he cried out and started doing hand signs. Suddenly, Orochimaru couldn't move. His nervous system had shut completely down. The old man's hands were attacked by a crow and he couldn't finish his jutsu. A crow flew full force at his hand, taking a finger with it. The digit fell to the ground with a loud sloshy PLOP. The snake man cried out in shock and pain. Another bird flew in and in one swift movement, took out his right eye. Then, Deidara's giant bird flew full force at the old man and ripped at his stomach with its beak. Bloody intestines flew everywhere as Orochimaru fell backward onto the ground.

"GAAAAAAHHHH" he cried out again, not even seeing the three more crows now diving for his throat…

After a while of attacking Kabuto, and just having him heal up again, Sasuke felt his rage boil underneath his skin. His vision grew blurry and red and extreme pain hit his body. Kabuto froze up as sparks emanated from Sasuke's skin. Finally, a black and red glowing chakra bubble encased Sasuke in smoke, and slowly dispersed away.

Because Sasuke's curse mark had been only mostly removed, the remaining parts of it had evolved. Sasuke's monster was now one-of-a-kind. Metal blades protruded from Sasuke's fingertips and he had grown vampiric fangs. His spiky hair was no longer short or spiky but messy and long, going down to his waist and hanging all around his now pitch-black eyes. The skin was pale and looked like it belonged to a corpse, accompanied with blue lips that indeed made him look dead. Metal spikes protruded up and down Sasuke's spine, and neck. In all, he looked like a vampire but with an upgrade XD.

Kabuto stumbled back, feeling fear completely engulf his entire being. "S..Stay away from me!" he tried to yell, but it came out as a whimper. Sasuke chuckled.

"You wanted to get me, did you not?" Sasuke said, his voice deep and sexy. "Well, here's your big chance…" He concluded. Kabuto only backed away further. "….Fine, if you wont attack, I WILL" With that, Sasuke lunged at Kabuto. The spikes in Sasuke's hands dug deep into Kabuto's shoulders as Sasuke bit into the said boy's neck. The raven tore a huge chunk out of Kabuto's neck and shoved him to the ground. Blood spurted out every time Kabuto's heart beat.

"You're finished." Sasuke said as he decapitated the gray-haired boy in one swift movement.

Three crows flew in unison at Orochimaru's throat, each hitting a vital spot and taking a large chunk of flesh out. The said victim could no longer even scream. Finally, Itachi reformed himself and waited in a tree as Deidara jumped into the same tree and the Giant bird dispersed into smaller ones that flew into the old snake man and exploding on contact, making his limbs fly in different directions. Itachi and Deidara walked up to the remaining torso and head. Amazingly, he was still breathing.

"YOU…s…s..stunned….m..mmeee. H..how?" The two younger men laughed. Itachi smiled at Deidara.

"We should tie his remains to a tree…"Deidara smiled and nodded. They picked up what was left of Orochimaru and nailed all the pieces but his torso to a tree. Once the old man was finally dead, they took off his head and bagged it. They nailed the rest of the torso to the tree and Deidara made another giant clay bird. They took off in the air to find Sasuke…

Sasuke felt Orochimaru die… but stared in horror, as his monster form did not disappear. Half an hour later, Itachi and Deidara landed in the river, and walked up to him. The older men looked at one another. Deidara laughed.

"You look like the Grudge, yeah?" Both Uchiha brothers growled. Itachi touched Sasuke's face gently, trying to soothe the boy, when the form faded, leaving Sasuke in regular form and tattered clothes.

"Good thing you weren't wearing your Akatsuki cloak, yeah? You only get one yeah." Itachi smiled and Sasuke sighed, his brother's cool hand still on his cheek.

"Lets go home." He said. Itachi smiled and picked him up bridal style. Deidara picked up Kabuto's head and put it in the bag with Orochimaru's. They got on the bird, used a jutsu to not be detected in any way (including sight) and flew home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: Konichiwa (good afternoon) my fellow Uchihacest fans. I made this chapter nice and long this time! Did you like icky Orochi's demise? I did.I do appologize if i scarred anyone for life with the fighting scene, but i did say in the warning that it was gonna be **_DISTURBING_**. If you did like it, then i am happy. I will _hopefully_ (not promising anything) have a nice sour lemon coming up soon. we'll see. Feel free to tell me your thoughts and feelings with a review *wink wink, nudge nudge*. well, till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I owned the Akatsuki… I would be very happy!…T^T WHY KISHIMOTO WHY!!! Lol

WARNING: some content may be inappropriate for children under the age of seventeen… XD

New japanese words: none in this chapter...

RECAP:

"Lets go home." He said. Itachi smiled and picked him up bridal style. Deidara picked up Kabuto's head and put it in the bag with Orochimaru's. They got on the bird, used a jutsu to not be detected in any way (including sight) and flew home.

Chapter 8: wind in the sails…

It had been a week since that day. The day that Sasuke completed the task of killing Kabuto. And Sasuke's amazing Aniki… had gotten rid of Sasuke's worst fear… Orochimaru. Every day since then, Pein had given Itachi a mission. So for this entire week, Itachi had been gone until the early morning each night. Sasuke noticed that Itachi was grouchy all the time, and seemed to eye him like he was a nice juicy steak. Finally Sasuke came up with a plan….

Itachi paced in front of Pein's office. He was being called for another mission. The raven was getting tired. No, not because of lack of sleep. He was a ninja after all. Ninja are taught to suppress these things. No, Itachi was tired of clenching his fist and not saying what he wanted to. The poor Weasel had bloodshot eyes, and his hair was a filthy tangled mess. His nails were starting to grow longer than they should… and he had an extremely foul temper. One wrong look and you would end up bleeding on the floor.

"Enter, Itachi-San." Was heard from inside. Itachi stalked in. The door shut behind him. "Itachi-San. Your mission for today will be-…"

"NO." Itachi yelled. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"No, what? Itachi-San"

"I will go on NO mission today. I am staying here. I don't understand why it is only I who is getting this massive amount of missions. NONE of the other members have had a single mission since that first day here. IM THROUGH!" Itachi went to leave.

"COME HERE ITACHI." Pein yelled. Itachi turned around in his tracks.

"What?." He asked, his words dark and evil like venom.

"You will do what I want you to." Pein said. "You are to assassinate Gaara of the sand." Itachi frowned. Why would he do that? The kid was no threat to the organization…

"Fine." Itachi said. He walked out of the room, to find Sasori and Kisame waiting for him.

"Come along." They both said. Itachi smirked. They were up to something big. Itachi followed them. They got to Kisame's room and went inside. Itachi did not expect to find what he found. The entire organization except Pein and Sasuke was there.

"…Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Many of the members chuckled. Sasori stepped forward again.

"That's what this is about, Itachi." Itachi frowned. "We haven't… heard you and Sasuke since the night we got here. Also, we all want missions. You don't want them at all, correct?" Itachi nodded sourly. "We have all come to the conclusion that Pein is no longer… fit to… overlook the Akatsuki." Itachi smirked, bloodlust in his eyes.

"An assassination?" Sasori nodded in reply. "How does Konan feel about this?" The said girl stepped foreword.

"I… never loved Pein. But last night he went to far. He…. Took something I was not ready to give." She said, looking down at her hands. "I am merely his prisoner. I very much would like to stay in the Akatsuki… but not as his slave." She concluded, tears sliding down her cheeks. Itachi nodded. He didn't want to know more.

"Who will be the new leader?" Itachi finally asked. Sasori chuckled.

"We decided that it would be best if maybe… You… and Hidan-Sama would co-rule. Any subject you could not agree on, the rest of us will vote on."

Itachi stood there, shocked. Itachi himself? Make rules for the organization… He could order Sasuke around… hehehe. That decided his mind.

"…Very well. I agree to co-rule with Hidan-Sama." The rest of the organization smiled. Hidan finally stood foreword.

"This is the $%& we gotta do to get #^%ing rid of that piece of $%#^……"

Sasuke had just walked out of his and Itachi's room when he heard a scream. It sounded like Pein-Sama. The young raven bounded down the hall toward the sound to find himself in the unfurnished library. The entire organization was there, and Pein was on his knees in front of Itachi, who had a katana to his throat. Itachi stopped as he sensed Sasuke. Pein turned to look at him.

"P..please talk sense into your brother. PLEASE. He whimpered. Itachi turned and kicked him in the stomach. Itachi turned around to face Sasuke again.

"Do you love your Aniki, Sasuke?" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded.

"H..Hai. I love you more than… life." Sasuke said, a blush playing across his cheekbones, but his face staying serious.

"Then come and get rid of this man. As long as he is alive… we can never be together." The rest of the Akatsuki members smiled at this new arrangement. They were just gonna have Itachi kill Pein… but this was so much sweeter. Sasuke took a deep breath. He would do anything for Itachi…

Sasuke stepped forward, eyes closed. He built up his rage by thinking about never being in his brother's arms again. There were gasps in the room, as Sasuke's skin sparked again… but the raven did not heed their existence. Once more Sasuke turned into his beast form, earning more gasps in the room.

"No one… will stand in-between me and My Itachi." Sasuke said, vengeance already dripping from his teeth. He lunged at the terrified man, slicing up his face and neck. Pein went flying backward into the wall. Sasuke stalked over to him, and thrust his metal spikes into the man's heart.

"All I have wanted this entire week, was some time with my Aniki. BUT YOU WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME! AFTER I TOOK CARE OF YOUR PROBLEM." Sasuke sliced into Pein's left shoulder… his arm fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.

Sasuke bit into Pein's other shoulder and ripped the arm out of it's socket. It landed next to the other arm.

"Please… please have mercy…" Pein whimpered when he stopped screaming. Sasuke laughed.

"Good bye, Pein-_Sama"_ the raven said before he snapped the man's neck. Itachi finally spoke up.

"Good job, Otouto." He said. Sasuke turned around and shoved Itachi into the wall. The tall raven looked down at Sasuke with a confused look.

"YOU, my dear Aniki. You belong to Me now." The young raven said, shoving his lips onto Itachi's, totally dominating the rough kiss. Sasuke pulled back and walked out of the room. He was covered in blood and wanted to be rid of it. He didn't even turn around to see Itachi's smirk.

Itachi felt his whole world turn upside right when Sasuke told him he belonged to him. When had Sasuke become so dominant? Itachi was sure their sex that night would be amazing…. But first, to be rid of the body….

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: Hello my faithful! just kiding... sorry this chapter is kinda short but i will make it up to you in the next chapter. If you didnt guess it by Itachi's comment on thier next night together ;D, next chapter is that sour lemon i promised! be sure to be looking foreward to it! well, till tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm going to skip this to get to the story XD

WARNING: I DUNNO WHY I BOTHER BUT: YAOI, INCEST, UNDERAGE BOY LOVE, MEBE A LITTLE RAPE…

New Japanese words:

Dono: equivalent to "lord or king"

Otou-San: Father

RECAP:

"YOU, my dear Aniki. You belong to Me now." The young raven said, shoving his lips onto Itachi's, totally dominating the rough kiss. Sasuke pulled back and walked out of the room. He was covered in blood and wanted to be rid of it. He didn't even turn around to see Itachi's smirk.

Itachi felt his whole world turn upside right when Sasuke told him he belonged to him. When had Sasuke become so dominant? Itachi was sure their sex that night would be amazing…. But first, to be rid of the body….

Chapter nine: more broken promises

After Sasuke left, the organization was plunged into a debate about what to do with Pein's body. Throw it in a river? Burn it? Finally, Sasori spoke up.

"What happens when other people find out Pein has been overthrown? There are people who will be upset enough to start a war. Instead, I suggest that we pull his body back together, heal the wounds, and I will make him into a puppet. No one will suspect anything." The group was silent for a few moments. It seemed they had a plan…

About half an hour later, the task was complete, and Itachi returned to his and Sasuke's room.

"Sasu-chan." The tall raven called out. Sasuke walked in from the bathroom, towel-drying his hair.

"Hai, Aniki." He said in his deep voice. Sasuke had been unable to change back into his human form. Hope rang out in Sasuke's face. Was Itachi going to stay tonight? "Did you want to shower? Sorry to say, but you're a mess dear brother." Itachi frowned. Was he that bad looking? The tall raven walked past Sasuke into the bathroom. Crap. He did look bad. Not just bad… horrible. Itachi wanted to be in Sasuke's pants as quickly as possible…but Itachi wouldn't even screw himself if he were Sasuke right now.

"Yes, Otouto. I'll take a shower." Itachi closed the door behind him and frantically undressed and turned on the water. The Weasel had never before felt such a need to have sex as he did now, being depraved for a week… so he would hurry. He quickly brushed through his now wet hair, and in his hurry broke the brush. "D*#^it." He cursed.

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Sasuke called from the other room.

"Yes. I'm fine." Itachi said annoyed. He found another brush and this time was gentle. Soon, Itachi was showered and had neat/clean hair. The older brother walked out of the shower to find Sasuke had retracted the spikes into his body… but he still looked dead.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked Itachi up and down… The said man had come out naked.

"Are you that desperate, Aniki?" Sasuke said, a smirk playing his vampiric-looking features. Itachi only growled in reply. He didn't want to talk. Sasuke walked up to Itachi and shoved him against the wall, roughly attacking his mouth. Itachi smirked and shoved back, making Sasuke land on his back on the bed.

"Not this time Sasuke." Itachi said as he sat on Sasuke's stomach, his already large erection jabbing into Sasuke's upper stomach.

"But you promised, Itachi." Sasuke frowned. The older raven smirked.

"I lied." He said, not listening to his own words. His lust was taking over his mind, all reason out the window. Itachi ripped Sasuke's shirt clean off and left a long lick up Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tried to hold back the moan that came in effect, and he failed.

"Nngh. Ita…chi. STOP." He said. Itachi laughed and thrust his brother's hands above his head, tying them to the headboard with chakra bonds.

'Crap.' Sasuke thought. "Pl..please… stop." Sasuke whimpered out. Itachi was too wrapped in his own thoughts to notice. Itachi ripped off Sasuke's shorts and boxers, bringing his lips to Sasuke's navel. The older raven dipped his tongue inside it. Sasuke wriggled in pleasure and defiance.

"STOP. BRAKING. YOUR. PROMISES." Sasuke screamed. This brought Itachi to his senses. "You haven't changed at all Itachi. You're still totally selfish and break your promises to me. Are you going to break your promise… of staying with me?…DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME!?" Sasuke cried out. Itachi frowned.

"Of coarse I love you Sasuke." He said, becoming annoyed with Sasuke's talkativeness. They had been kept away from each other for a week and all Sasuke wanted to do was talk.

"You say that now… but will you still say that a year from now when you've used me like your personal whore?" Sasuke spat out. Itachi was now annoyed.

"No Sasuke. I take care of my things." Sasuke snickered.

"So I'm just your play thing." Itachi growled again, the anger getting to his head and activating his sharingan.

"ENOUGH. I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU." Itachi screamed. Sasuke who was glaring into Itachi's eyes was lost in the angry swirls…

Sasuke opened his eyes to find he was in a large stone chamber in a castle. The boy was on a huge cement throne. He looked down to see his family. They were all in shackles and bowing to him. As if he were seven again, the first thing that came to his mind was Itachi.

"Otou-San, where is Itachi?" He asked. The man looked up.

"Why, he is in your room, your highness." Sasuke felt his face grow hot. Highness? Sasuke felt a great weight lifted from his heart as he felt his father was finally aware of Sasuke's abilities. Was finally able to be proud of him.

"Can you take me there?" Sasuke called out, his fourteen-year-old form standing up during his request.

"I'll take you, your highness." A sad voice came from beside him. He turned to find a crying Sakura. She was wearing tattered rags and was dirty. In all, she looked like a slave. Sasuke nodded and followed her. They walked through long hallways filled with old dusty tapestries and knights' armor. On the way, Sasuke noted he himself was wearing a long white kimono with gold flowers hand-stitched into the fabric. Finally, they came to great double-doors. Elegant figures were carved on them. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Sasuke-Dono is here to see you your highness." She called out. Sasuke looked questioningly at her.

"Highness?" Sasuke asked.

"Why, of coarse. You are Itachi-Dono's queen. He is your highnesses' king." Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"He may enter." Came Itachi's silky voice from the other side of the door. Sakura looked down at her feet. Tear drops soon fell and hit them.

"Why are you crying… not that I care." Sasuke quietly asked.

"Why… because I… I loved you, your highness. But you chose Itachi-Dono." She said. Sasuke smirked.

"I see." He said before opening one door and walking in.

The door shut quietly behind him. Sasuke turned around to find a bright room with a giant bed in the middle. Beautiful misty netting hung from the ceiling. The bed was covered with rose petals… and Itachi was on it. He wore nothing but black leather straps. Itachi was laying back on his elbows. The said man tilted his head in the direction of Sasuke with half-lidded eyes.

"Yes, my beloved." Itachi smiled. Sasuke felt his heart speed up. He had come here to yell at Itachi for something… he was supposed to be mad at him for some reason… but his mind came up on empty. Still feeling mad at Itachi, Sasuke climbed onto the bed and sat on his brother's hips.

"You should pay more attention to me." Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled.

"My, my. Quite demanding today, are we? Very well." Itachi said, easing Sasuke onto his back. "Do you still feel the need to please me?" Sasuke frowned as the feeling from his childhood came back to him at Itachi's mentioning it.

"Hai, Aniki." Sasuke said, a blush crossing his face. Still in the back of his mind was a giant anger the young teen couldn't quite place…

"Then lets play a game." Itachi said, a mischievous smile gracing his features.

Itachi got off his bed and knelt down, taking out a chest from under his bed. It was black and had purple chains stapled to the sides. The older teen smirked at Sasuke's questioning gaze and opened the chest. Many leather items protruded into sight and Sasuke gasped. There were so many! Itachi knelt forward onto the bed and undid Sasuke's kimono, allowing it to fall down his body and onto the bed around him. Sasuke looked down and was surprised to find he was wearing nothing but leather boxers with metal spikes going around the top. The older raven pulled out two leather straps and eased Sasuke onto his back again. He tied Sasuke's hands to the headboard and chuckled. Sasuke suddenly felt extremely angry with the man, yet still couldn't place the anger.

"This may hurt a bit, but you'll like the reward for being good." The elder teen stated.

Sasuke frowned as Itachi pulled out a candlestick. The said man lit it and waited for some of the wax to melt.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked, fear starting to scream from the back of his mind. Itachi said nothing as he tipped the candle and the hot wax landed on Sasuke's bare chest. The younger teen cried out in pain. Itachi stared at Sasuke's writhing form. Soon the wax cooled and Sasuke didn't even dare ask what that was for, in fear Itachi would do it again. Itachi started peeling off the wax and Sasuke was amazed as the pain started turning into pleasure. It was as if every little bit Itachi peeled away, was a burden being lovingly removed.

Itachi chuckled when it was finally done. He pulled down Sasuke's boxers and pulled out a ring out of the chest. Sasuke looked at his brother questioningly again. That ring was much too big for a finger… Itachi slid it on Sasuke's erection, which further confused the teen. What could possibly come of that? Itachi untied his lover and eased him to lay down on his stomach. Finally, Sasuke got up the nerve to ask another question.

"What are you doing now?" He asked in a reserved tone.

"Always so many questions. That's what I love about you, Sasuke. You are like a kitten. Always playful and curious." Itachi hummed. Sasuke frowned. The sneaky bastard had made Sasuke feel slightly better without even answering the question.

Itachi smiled as Sasuke said nothing about the unanswered question. The older teen raked his fingernails up and down Sasuke's back, leaving small trails of blood where they touched. Sasuke couldn't help but think he was trapped here of his own device. A phone went off and Itachi handed it (still ringing) to Sasuke. The younger teen took it but before he could answer, Itachi whispered in his ear.

"Let him know how I am making you feel." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi took of the ring.

'That could wait till later…' Itachi thought to himself.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"SASUKE-KOI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I MISS YOU!" Naruto's loud voice came from the other side. Sasuke cringed. This would be fun. Sasuke gasped as he was flipped again and a tongue ran up his slit.

"Hahn… oh, Itachi. DO THAT AGAIN." Sasuke cried out, a mischievous grin on his face. Itachi felt his face grow slightly warm but he continued, taking Sasuke wholly into his mouth and began deep-throating him.

"Ngnn… H…HARDER..I..ITACHI." Sasuke cried. Itachi did as he was asked getting a couple more loud moans.

"NOOOO!! SASUKE! MY LOVE! DON'T LET HIM TRAP YOU! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Naruto cried from on the line.

Sasuke put the phone on speaker and set it down, running his hands through Itachi's hair. The young teen started bucking his hips, the burning sensation in his stomach at the back of his mind. Sasuke moaned louder as Itachi dug his nails into Sasuke's sides, the younger teen only feeling pleasure. The younger brother moaned out all his passion at the top of his lungs.

"STOP TOUCHING MY SASUKE!" was heard from the line, making both Uchiha want even more of each other. Sasuke's stomach tightened and he came, inside Itachi's throat, screaming his name. Itachi swallowed all of the seed and continued sucking, making sure there was no more.

"OH KAMI! IT..ITACHI." Sasuke continued. Itachi smiled as his heart burst with pride. It was his own name coming out of those sexy lips. "PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Sasuke concluded.

"Oh no, we have so much more to do before were done here." Itachi said loudly.

"GET… YOUR… HANDS… OFF… SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. Itachi pulled Sasuke up and drug him to the wall where there were handcuffs protruding from the concrete. Itachi cuffed Sasuke so he was facing his Aniki. Itachi pulled Sasuke's legs around his waist, and Sasuke held them there firmly. Itachi who had carried the phone put it on the shelf built into the wall, which was conveniently right by Sasuke's mouth.

"Tell that insolent brat who makes you feel good!" Itachi moaned out as their erections rubbed against each other.

"Y..YOU…ITACHI." The said man chuckled and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

"Louder." Itachi hummed.

"ITACHIII." Sasuke screamed as Itachi entered him at the same moment. Sweat dripped down Sasuke's face as he felt himself become rock hard again. Itachi slipped on the cock ring again. When did he get that? Sasuke thought to himself before his attention was brought elsewhere. Itachi smirked and hit Sasuke's prostate at full force.

"GHAH! ITACH..CHI!." Sasuke screamed. More screams were heard from the phone but neither raven was even paying attention now.

"Y..You're so TIGHT… and HOT SASUKE…" Itachi panted out loud and clear, continuing to hit Sasuke's sweet spot.

"I..ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed out as his stomach tightened but he couldn't come. "WHA…" but Sasuke was silenced by Itachi's lips. Sasuke growled. He would put it to the back of his mind… but he wouldn't forget. Sasuke suddenly felt cold and he looked down at his body to see he was drenching wet, as if he had just gotten out of the shower.

"I…I'M WET..." Sasuke cried. Itachi panted.

"I know.." More yelling was heard from the horrible contraption people call phone.

"PLEASE, ITACHI. PLEASE MAKE ME COME!" Sasuke finally cried, the pain in his stomach becoming too much for him. Itachi chuckled.

"Say my name again." Itachi whispered. Sasuke cringed in attempt to think. His brain was out of order.

"I…IT…ITACHIIII!" Sasuke cried out again. Itachi set Sasuke down and kneeled at Sasuke's erection again. He took off the ring and took the pulsing flesh in his mouth. Suddenly, Sasuke's body spasmed and he came violently in Itachi's mouth. The said man swallowed the second batch of seed and licked his lips. He uncuffed Sasuke and pulled him back to the bed. The phone line was silent now. The blonde must have given up. Itachi sat on the bed, pulling Sasuke into his lap; the younger raven's back against the elder's chest. They sat like that for a few minutes just breathing. A loud BANG was heard, and eyes shot up to the doors.

As soon as the noise was heard, Sasuke and Itachi were back in their Akatsuki room. Naruto stood at the door looking vengeful. He was about to lunge at the elder raven when Sasuke stood up, clothes appearing on him, and got into a fighting stance.

"You wanna kill my lover, you have to go through me." Sasuke said, venom dripping down his once again dead-looking skin. The illusion was now completely gone. Itachi stood up, his Akatsuki cloak on once again.

"NO ONE touches what is mine but ME." He said, making hand signs. Suddenly there was smoke around the blonde and then he was gone. Itachi sighed and turned to his brother… who he noted still looked angry.

Sasuke still couldn't remember why he was mad at Itachi, but he knew he couldn't let it slide.

"I'm not sleeping in here tonight." Sasuke said, anger fully returned to his features.

"I thought you liked what we did here…" Itachi said. Sasuke growled.

"If you think I forgot and forgave you, you are wrong." Sasuke said before storming out of the room and wandering down the halls. Occasionally he would walk past a fellow Akatsuki member and they would smirk at him and say something like

"Nice!" or "Have fun, yeah?" Sasuke would "Hn." to the comments and keep walking.

Soon he found himself at the empty dining room. He sat down in his regular seat and waited for his body to calm down. Soon enough, the young raven remembered why he was mad at Itachi… and put his head down on the cool table, and cried… soon to be enveloped in darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors Note: It didnt come out as sour as i wanted it too, but there's your lemon, my faithful readers. Didja like it? Didja like it? lemme know please! I just gotta know! XD. Also, if ya got any ideas or requests, i will try to work them in as well! =) One more thing... then you can go back to your regularly scheduled lives... It has come to my attention that i write more blood/gore than i do lemons so i will try to work more lemons in. Thats all. Asta la moniana (Spelling?)!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Please refer to the previous chapters...

WARNING: SAME AS ABOVE

New Japanese words:

Danna:an honorific that Confers respect to someone who is better than you.

RECAP:

Soon he found himself at the empty dining room. He sat down in his regular seat and waited for his body to calm down. Soon enough, the young raven remembered why he was mad at Itachi… and put his head down on the cool table, and cried… soon to be enveloped in darkness.

Chapter 10: loss of control

"YOU WILL NEVER BURDEN YOUR BROTHER EVER AGAIN." Fugaku screamed, slapping the seven-year-old Sasuke. "YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM. NEVER TALK TO HIM. HE WILL NEVER COME INTO YOUR LIFE AGAIN. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT YOU PATHETIC WORM." Sasuke's father continued slapping him. Itachi walked in and yelled.

"ENOUGH." Fugaku turned around.

"This.. this isn't what it looks like Itachi-kun." The man said.

"If you ever lay a finger on my brother again… I'll kill you." Itachi had said, taking Sasuke's hand and leading him to the prodigy's own room. Of coarse Fugaku had not listened to that threat, but Itachi had stood up for Sasuke for the first time ever that day… That was the best day of Sasuke's young life…

Sasuke slowly woke up when he felt someone rubbing his shoulders and neck. It felt so good after sleeping with his head on the cold table. Soon the raven felt a tongue dragging itself along his skin. He leaned into it. A chuckle was heard from behind him, but Sasuke furrowed his brow in his drowsy state. That didn't sound like Itachi. Another tongue was added, contributing to Sasuke's confusion. Suddenly, he sat up, blonde locks falling around his shoulders.

"Good morning, un." Deidara said softly. Sasuke felt like he was going to get sick.

"You WILL tae your hands and… mouths… off me right NOW." Sasuke growled.

"Why? You didn't seem to want me to stop a few seconds ago Yeah?" Deidara said, his mouths now leaving love bites up and down Sasuke's neck. Sasuke bit his lip trying to hold in the moans. Even if it wasn't Itachi… it felt good.

"St..Stop touching me." Sasuke tried to say, but it came out as a whimper.

"No. I think you like this un." Deidara whispered seductively.

"Stop seducing my lover." Came Sasori's angry voice from the doorway. Deidara looked up and quickly stumbled back.

"Sasori-Danna. I-…"

"ENOUGH. Go to our room NOW." The redhead growled. Deidara did as told.

"Stay away from MY Deidara." Sasuke growled.

" KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME. **HE** CAME AND WOKE **ME** UP!!!" Sasuke yelled, standing to his feet. The raven wiped away the remaining saliva on his neck. Sasori glared.

"How dare you talk to me that way you insolent brat." Sasori said in a low voice. Sasuke felt his skin grow hot, and his vision started to go red again.

"… NO…ONE… TALKS TO ME… THAT WAY." Sasuke yelled, his skin starting to spark at the old memories of his father. "NO ONE!?!" The raven concluded, lunging at the redhead. But he didn't reach him. Strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back against the body of the person.

"It's alright Otouto. I wont let him talk to you like that again." Itachi's silky voice said soothingly behind the young raven. Sasuke automatically calmed down. Sasori was about to lunge at the two ravens when Hidan appeared behind Sasori and shoved him back against the wall.

"Shut the f#$% up." The gray-haired man said. Sasori calmed himself. Sasuke turned in Itachi's arms and cuddled into him.

"Come on, Sasuke. You probably need rest." The tall raven said. Sasuke clung to Itachi as the said man picked his brother up bridal style.

"This isn't over." Sasori said from behind the Uchihas. Itachi glared behind them.

"As far as I am concerned, it is." The doll man laughed.

"Don't forget who put you in power." He said. Itachi smirked.

"Yes. The entire organization voted. It was you who said Hidan should be the 'check' of my power. Good evening, Sasori-San." And with that, the Uchihas were gone.

Back in the room, Itachi laid Sasuke down on his bed and then laid beside him.

"Not tonight, Itachi." Sasuke said, turning his back to his brother.

"Don't be like that, foolish Otouto." Itachi said, like when they were young.

"I don't want to prove anything to anyone tonight. No sex tonight." Itachi frowned.

"Not even if I let you be on top like I promised?" Sasuke glared at the wall.

"No. The deal was for the next time. That time has passed." Itachi glared.

"I am not the same Itachi you used to know. Even if they are late, I keep my promises now." Sasuke sneered.

"What is the point of a LATE promise. That's doesn't even show an attempt. A promise that is kept early is the one that shows you meant it. It shows that you cared about the feelings of the person you made the promise to." Itachi sighed. He was not happy with this new establishment.

"Alright. So let me make it up to you. Tonight, I will only hold you. Tomorrow you can do whatever you wish to punish me. Deal?" Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Anything I want?" Itachi nodded. Sasuke smiled.

"Alright. We have a deal." The raven turned and once more cuddled into his brother. Itachi smiled and returned the embrace. This is the only person he would ever make compromises with. The only person he would ever love.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Sasuke said, pulling away to look into Itachi's eyes. "There's something else we need to talk about." Itachi looked at him questioningly. "… Before I came here, I started having dreams about you. Like my sub conscience knew I was going to see you again." Itachi shrugged.

"It's always possible."

"But lately I have been having dreams about father. Mother is in them too… but she is always blurry. I can't see her face. Sometimes you are there. Both you and Father have crystal clear faces. I know you killed him but…" Itachi smiled.

"I don't think even if he did survive somehow, he would bother you. He would know I would kill him. For good this time." Sasuke sighed and cuddled back into Itachi's chest.

"Thank you, Nii-San." He whispered. Itachi let the fake smile fall off his face. He had the same things happening to him. He had dreamt of Sasuke before he came… and had been dreaming of their father. This only proved the horrible suspicions playing in the older raven's mind. He knew a horrible tempest was coming. He felt it in his being. He would protect his brother no matter what.

Soon Sasuke was asleep. Itachi peeled Sasuke off him without waking him and left the room. He had to figure out what was going on. The raven sent for Zetsu and Konan to watch over his brother. Zetsu would be the muscle whereas Konan would be the brain. Itachi took off into the dark night to find answers…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: Sorry i took so long to post this (and that it's so short!) I got busy... anyway... now the plot thickens! and is there a lemon comming? Lets hope so, right? well, thats all i got for today. Audios. (Spanish for bye.)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters…

WARNING: you are in the yaoi section.

New Japanese words: none

RECAP:

Soon Sasuke was asleep. Itachi peeled Sasuke off him without waking him and left the room. He had to figure out what was going on. The raven sent for Zetsu and Konan to watch over his brother. Zetsu would be the muscle whereas Konan would be the brain. Itachi took off into the dark night to find answers…

Chapter 11: tempest

Itachi walked down the dark alleyway to the old fortuneteller. He himself did not believe in fortune telling… but the old woman seemed to know everything that went on around her. Just as Itachi reached the door, it opened. And there he was. Fugaku. Both ravens came to a halt. The elder had blood all over him.

"What have you done?" Itachi asked quietly. Fugaku sneered.

"Don't get involved son. I will leave again when I am done here with my mission.

"Leave again. You mean die?" Itachi asked. His face was expressionless.

" Yes, Itachi. I will once again die." Fugaku mused and walked past his son. Itachi glared after him. Sasuke was no longer safe. But Fugaku would use Itachi as a tracking device if he returned now. He had to figure out something to do. Itachi had to kill Fugaku again. A mission he would gladly fulfill for his brother, his love, his only true friend. The younger raven launched at Fugaku and the said man laughed.

"Enough of this Itachi-San." Itachi stopped again. Fugaku never called him San. This couldn't be Fugaku.

"Who are you?" Itachi growled. Fugaku laughed again.

"You should have given me your body in the first place. I wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble…" Itachi kept his face expressionless but inside he was desperately trying to figure out what was happening. And then it clicked.

"OROCHIMARU." The teen yelled. Fugaku smiled.

"Well… there is a reason they called you a prodigy…" Itachi glared.

"Explain yourself, snake." The old man chuckled.

"While in my other body, I used reanimation to bring back your father and his body. I never dreamed he would be completely willing to let me switch bodies with him…" Itachi felt his stomach churn. The man they had killed was not Orochimaru… it was his own father. And now the snake had the sharingan he had been trying so desperately to get.

"I wonder what dear Sasuke would do when his father came back and told him to listen to Kabuto… who could then give me Sasuke's body instead of this old one…" Itachi chuckled a little but slowly it turned into mad laughter. Fugaku frowned.

"What is so funny Itachi-San?" The said man only laughed harder.

"You are only as strong as your body… and I defeated that body years ago. It has been rotting while I have only gotten stronger…" Orochimaru A.K.A. Fugaku looked at him in horror. He had not contemplated this. The older man launched for the younger but was met with a puff of smoke. While they had been talking, Itachi had escaped without the old man noticing.

"F***!!!!!!!!!" The old man yelled in frustration. Now Itachi knew of Orochimaru's presence, he knew he was coming after Sasuke, and the Weasel got away without giving a single hint as to where the hideout was. This was not a good night for Orochimaru. He turned around and went back in to kill the old lady to vent his anger… but to his dismay she too was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was about to go to Pein when he remembered he killed him. No. Sasuke had killed the man for Itachi himself. In all honesty it was Sasuke who put Itachi in power. The raven went straight to Hidan's room. After he knocked there was a lot of cursing regarding the hour but the door opened and pink eyes peered out.

"We have a major problem. We need to have a meeting NOW." Itachi said and walked away not waiting for a reply. Itachi was about to knock on the next door when a new problem occurred to him. Naruto knew where they were. Crap. Itachi quickly knocked on the door. Tobi answered.

"Hai, Itachi-San?" He asked cheerfully. Itachi smiled.

"Do you wanna be a good boy for me?" The teen nodded ecstatically. "Do you know that loud blond fox boy?" Itachi asked.

"YES! He called me a bad boy…" The crazy raven answered.

"Do you want to punish him for that?" The teen nodded again. "Go get him and bring him to the dungeon. Tie him up so he cant make noise… and make sure nobody knows he is gone."

"OKAY! OBITO WILL BE A GOOD BOY!!!" The raven yelled and ran down the hall. He halted.

"TOBI WILL BE GOOD BOY TOOOOO!" He yelled and ran off again.

"REMEMBER. QUIETLY!!!" Itachi called after him. Tobi stopped yelling but kept running. Itachi rubbed his temples but went on to the next door…

Soon the rest of the Akatsuki was in the meeting room. Itachi and Hidan were sitting on the ends of the table. Sasuke was sitting on Itachi's left. "What is going on, Nii-San?" he asked quietly. Itachi sighed "we'll all discuss this."

"Lets get to business." Itachi said loudly, the murmuring stopped. "Orochimaru is back." He said, disgust playing his face.

"But we completely tore up his body and stapled it to a tree, yeah." Deidara said.

"The man we killed was and yet was not Orochimaru. I have come to find he used reanimation before our battle and switched bodies with my father… a sharingan user,"

Gasps and curses rang out through the room. "He is coming to take the younger body of Sasuke." The said teen froze in his seat. Itachi turned to him. "Orochimaru is in father's body. So if he ever comes, don't listen to him. No matter what you have to do." Itachi said, fire burning in his eyes. Sasuke slowly nodded. Itachi turned his gaze back to the table.

"Where is Tobi?" Konan finally asked. Itachi sighed.

"The fox boy knows where we are so I sent Tobi out to fetch him before he told Orochimaru our location." Konan laughed.

"Forgive me, but you sent TOBI?!" Itachi glared.

"Yes. He is after all, part of this organization and his presence here is just as important as yours." There were a couple chuckles in the room when she averted her eyes to the table.

"I called this meeting because these decisions are too big for me to make. What do we want to do?" Itachi finally concluded.

Deidara stood up. "I think whatever we do, the snake must not get the sharingan, Yeah."

Sasori stood up by him. "I agree. Even if it means we get rid of the sharingan." Itachi glared and got up in his seat.

"Your grudge against my brother for your own jealous reasons will not cause more bloodshed. If you EVER threaten my brother's life again… I will kill you." The raven said. Sasori laughed.

"You are a leader now. You can't have Sasuke all to yourself anymore." Hidan stood up.

"For s*** sake the f***in kid f***in belongs to him BECAUSE he's a f***in leader. The kid is his reward you f***in cock sucking s*** head." Sasori glared but sat back down. Itachi relaxed.

"Thank you, Hidan-Sama." He said. Hidan only nodded. Deidara looked over at Sasori.

"How could you? Killing Sasuke to hurt Itachi is the same as if he killed me to hurt you." Sasori felt his heart skip a beat. He had not thought about that.

"…Gomen nesai, Itachi-San." He said quietly. Itachi gave his signature "Hn." Suddenly Tobi came bursting in the room.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! " He said, holding up the limp form of Naruto. Itachi smiled and Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"WHY DID YOU BRING THAT IDIOT HERE! GET RID OF HIM QUICK BEFORE HE WAKES UP!?" Sasuke yelled. Itachi held Sasuke in his seat. The blond slowly opened his eyes.

"SASUKE!!!" He said and Tobi set him down. The blond ran at Sasuke to hug him but Itachi used his other arm to thrust him away.

"Don't forget, Sasuke is still mine." Itachi said, nuzzling into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's face flushed and he tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as Itachi's nose tickled his skin.

"Stop Aniki, that tickles…" Sasuke said, playfully pushing at Itachi's chest.

"No." Itachi said, leaving kisses up and down Sasuke's cheekbones. Finally Sasuke became annoyed.

"If you're going to kiss me, Itachi… make it a worthwhile kiss." He said, pulling Itachi to him. The older man chuckled and ran his tongue across Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke willingly opened his mouth for the wet muscle to explore it. And that it did… every single crevice. Finally the ravens pulled away from each other and looked around to see everybody, even Naruto, had a nosebleed. Sasuke laughed and pinched Naruto's cheek.

"Sorry, brat. I belong to someone else." Naruto's eyes darkened but he nodded.

"I know." Was all he said. "But that doesn't mean I wont stop trying." Sasuke nodded.

"You must do what you must do. Otherwise you wont be you." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Itachi's sharingan activated.

"I thought I told you to put him in the cellar." He said. Sasuke glared.

"You can't put him in the cellar." Sasuke said, crawling into Itachi's lap. "He's not that bad. Besides… that pathetic kiss wasn't even enjoyable." The younger raven soothed. He left a few kisses under Itachi's jaw and worked his way up to his ear, which the young raven began lightly nibbling on. Itachi's muscles relaxed and he waved Tobi over.

"Be a good boy and tie the boy up. Put him on a bed." The raven concluded. Tobi nodded.

"I will be a good boy and do what you tell me, Itachi-San." He said. Naruto did not fight as the crazy raven tied him up and led him away. Sasuke moved down to the junction where Itachi's neck met his shoulder and began sucking hard. Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"Otouto, lets save this for later. We are in the middle of an important meeting." Sasuke groaned but nestled his head into his brother's chest. The rest of the attendees in the meeting wiped away the blood from their noses.

"What do we need to do?" Itachi asked again. Kisame stood up.

"As a shark, I think I know a good way to chew up a snake and spit'm out. How's this sound?…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: Hehe, yes a cliffy. Well, this is an exciting chapter. Looks like another bloody murder! Muahahaha... oh yes, and another lemon in the next couple chapters. This one will be a lot better planned so i hope it will come out a little more like the way i imagined... hehe. Well, thats all i got. I will look foreward to any reviews you might send me.... you know i love those things after all... well, ciao. (pronounced 'chow').


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

New Japanese words: I got none...

RECAP:

"What do we need to do?" Itachi asked again. Kisame stood up.

"As a shark, I think I know a good way to chew up a snake and spit'm out. How's this sound?…"

Chapter 12: chew before swallowing

The meeting had gotten out soon enough and people immediately got to work. Some had missions pertaining to bringing down Orochimaru; others had missions for penetrating the sound village. But all members had missions. Sasuke was ready in about five minutes. He was one of the ones going to the sound village. Itachi walked in just as Sasuke zipped up his newly acquired Akatsuki cloak. The older teen had to hide his now growing erection from the younger. This was not the time.

"You look great in that, Sasuke." Itachi commented. He was now leaning against the doorway with his arms folded. The shorter raven smirked.

"Like brother, like brother." He said. Itachi smiled at the compliment. Sasuke turned around and looked at his brother. God he looked sexy standing like that. "You better get ready to go." The younger raven concluded and walked past Itachi, only to have his wrist grabbed. Sasuke was pulled back into Itachi's strong arms.

"… Be careful out there. I don't want my lover being hurt." Sasuke felt his face grow hot. Itachi had called him his lover. The young raven turned in his Aniki's arms and wrapped his own around his neck.

"Only if you are careful too." He said and cuddled into Itachi's neck. He left a couple love bites but pulled away and left, leaving Itachi needing a cold shower… and no time to take one. Itachi thought about Orochimaru touching Sasuke and in so doing killed two birds with one stone. His hard-on was gone and he was now equipped with the necessary anger he would need for his battle.

Sasuke, Sasori, Konan, and Kakuzu sat in trees by the sound village. They were only here to spy for now.

"I think it would be best if we split up. We can get more information and have a smaller chance of being caught." Sasuke said. Sasori glared at him and thrust a hand out, choking Sasuke.

"I don't take orders from short pipsqueaks like you. You may be the leader's brother… but that doesn't mean you have any rights. Do you understand?" Sasuke finally used chakra to force the hand away.

"It was an idea. Not an order." Sasuke whispered, still trying to re-catch his breath. Sasori smirked.

"Whatever." The redhead said. "Just don't do it again." Sasuke glared and looked back at the town. He would talk to Itachi about this later. Wait. Why should Sasuke back down like a coward? He was a ninja after all. He turned back to Sasori.

"What the hell is your problem?" The raven glared. Sasori growled and looked back at him.

"What is my problem? You have done nothing but seduce the two people I love most the whole time you've been here you stupid little slut." Sasuke sneered.

"Deidara keeps trying to seduce ME okay. I don't like your damn blond. As for this other person, if you are talking about Itachi… I had him long before you knew he existed." Sasori growled and lurched at the raven but he turned into a log. Substitution jutsu.

"Come out here and face me like a man you brat." Sasori said. Sasuke uncloaked his chakra. He had teleported himself back to the Akatsuki training field. He wanted to kick Sasori's butt, but at the same time, they would be immediately detected if they fought where they were. Then their mission would have failed.

Sasori looked at Konan who nodded.

"He did it to save the mission." The blue haired woman said quietly. Sasori smirked and teleported.

Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi finally found Fugaku/Orochimaru. He was in a bar in the sand village. Itachi disguised himself as a different boy and walked in to the bar. His mission would be to seduce the bastard into the alleyway where everyone else waited to attack.

"um… Hi there… have you seen my mom? She's kinda tall with brown hair." Itachi said in a 12-year-old sounding voice. Fugaku looked down and licked his lips.

"Sure… I have seen your mom. Follow me and I'll show you where she is." Fugaku said, standing up. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"Thank you mister." He said. Fugaku gave the signature Uchiha 'Hn' and led the boy to a back room. Here he started undoing his pants when a knock came from the door.

"Hey, you are not supposed to be in there." Fugaku sneered but redid his pants and took Itachi's hand.

"What's your name kid?" Itachi smiled up at him again.

"Shunsuke." He replied. Fugaku nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Itachi had to hide his disgust. He was just kissed by his own father… No. He got kissed by Orochimaru in his father's body. The teen forced a blush across his face.

"Can… can you do that again mister? I know a place we can go… Nobody will find us there." Fugaku/Orochimaru licked Itachi's lips.

"Show me." Itachi nodded and kept his face in a concentrated look. He was about to pull Fugaku out the door when a hand came from behind him and began stroking him. Itachi clenched his eyes shut and imagined it was Sasuke. A small moan left his lips and Orochimaru/Fugaku smiled.

"You like that little boy? My! You are very big! You must have hit puberty…early." Just as the old man said that last word, he slipped his hand in Itachi's pants and began stroking Itachi.

"HEY. I SAID YOU CANT BE IN THERE!" The voice came again. Fugaku/Orochimaru took his hand out.

"Please, show me where that place is." He said desperately. Itachi felt a rock hard erection digging into his back.

"A…all..right… mister" Itachi slightly panted, amazed at his own acting. He pulled Fugaku by the hand out of the bar and into the alley…

Sasuke landed a hard kick straight to Sasori's face as soon as he showed up. The puppet man stumbled back. Sasuke took the surprise to his advantage and gave another kick to the redhead's stomach. The angry raven thrust his palm up under Sasori's nose and the cartilage broke, and some of it went flying up into Sasori's nostrils and close to his brain. This blow knocked him out. But Sasuke was beyond pissed and he could not stop. He continued to attack the unconscious body…

Itachi hit the ground immediately as birds flew at him and into Fugaku's face. The man stumbled back in surprise. Hidan appeared behind him and using his scythe gave a great gash up his back. The old man activated his sharingan and turned to face Hidan. The said man cried out in anguish but Fugaku was turned around to meet two different sharingan users. One eye from Itachi and Tobi each.

"You tricked me here you stupid brat!!!" The older Uchiha panted out. Itachi smirked and threw off his disguise.

"I just wanted to see me father…" Orochimaru/Fugaku stumbled back in shock and he was pulled in to the two sharingan-users' eyes. Once Fugaku was trapped, Deidara encased him in clay and carried him off on his famous clay bird. The Akatsuki man would make a nice big BANG for all the towns people to see and feel…

Sasuke was finally pulled off of Sasori's form by Konan. The raven quickly calmed down. He had beat Sasori to a bloody pulp. Kakuzu picked up the body and they all returned to the hideout…

Deidara blew up the body over the town and blood rained down. The blond smiled to himself and went back to the rest of the gang. They all happily transported home…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Authors note: Hey! Sorry i took so long to get this chapter out! I have been buisy with life and stuff. But i am here, your faithful servant of writing. Serving you up more of my story. Lol. Well, i'll update soon. Thanks for staying with me! I do hope to finally end this story soon. I have new ideas for another one and i am really eager to start writing that one... hehe. Well, off to bed!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. If I did it would be named Itachi and Sasuke… or something like that.

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, PARTIAL RAPE, UNDERAGE BOY LOVE, ETCETERA.

New Japanese words:

Seme: (most of you should know this already) The dominant one of a relationship

Quick Authors note before the story: Heya! i'm REALLY sorry for the wait... It seems every time i went to write, something big came up that had to be taken care of NOW. This chapter is another lemon! YAY! I did take lots of time brain storming and lots of time just writing so this one will be A LOT better than the others... hehehe. Well, enjoy!

RECAP:

Sasuke was finally pulled off of Sasori's form by Konan. The raven quickly calmed down. He had beat Sasori to a bloody pulp. Kakuzu picked up the body and they all returned to the hideout…

Deidara blew up the body over the town and blood rained down. The blond smiled to himself and went back to the rest of the gang. They all happily transported home…

Chapter 13: taking the reins

In celebration of Orochimaru's defeat, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, Kisame, and Itachi went out to a bar. The rest were to stay because they had not accomplished their mission of spying in the sound village. Sasuke stayed in his room trying to avoid a confrontation with the vengeful Sasori. Unfortunately, this still being a new hideout… there wasn't hardly anything to do… so Sasuke slept waiting for Itachi to come home…

Itachi and the others soon returned after some hard drinking. They all had one thing on their minds… sex. The tall raven came into his room to find his adorable Otouto asleep… and in a very beautiful position. The youth was sleeping on his back with his arms across his stomach and his legs open toward Itachi. The slight pink lips were slightly open and of coarse his eyes were closed. Itachi licked his lips. This would be a fun evening. The usually graceful Itachi stumbled his way to the bed and sloppily climbed over his brother's sleeping form. He gave a lick to Sasuke's lips.

"Brother. Otouto. Do you want to be on top this time like I promised?" Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hunh?" He asked sleepily. Itachi collapsed beside him and pulled Sasuke on top of his taller form. Sasuke felt a hard bulge dig into his inner thigh. "No, Itachi. Not tonight." Sasuke said, rubbing his eyes in a childlike manner. The taller raven frowned.

"We haven't even been able to have fun lately. How can you push me away?" Itachi asked, all his words dangerously close to being slurred.

"I don't want to tonight, Aniki. Maybe tomorrow." Itachi glared, finally loosing all reins on his sobriety. He was too drunk to rationally think about anything.

"Sasuke." He said, his voice full of malice. "As your only surviving family, your elder, and your Akatsuki superior, I have every right to tell you what to do. Ifn you don't do what I telln youyou'll be sevrly punished." The older teen had finally lost it and could no longer even stop from slurring his words. Itachi pushed Sasuke back onto the bed and got on top of him. "Youwll do what I tell yu." Itachi mumbled again. Sasuke looked up at him, starting to be afraid.

"Itachi, let go. You are hurting my wrists." He said quietly. Itachi growled.

"You've dis-obeyed mee too muuch. I'm yur sup-eeer-ee-or so therefore I wll puut yuuu in yur place." Itachi sneered. Sasuke frowned. Was Itachi _that_ drunk?

"Itachi, please let me go. I wont do it again, I swear." Sasuke said, his sentence only coming out in a whimper. Itachi smirked.

"Yur not gettiiing out uf dis baaaby bruder." The older teen slurred. Sasuke felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Please…" He whispered. Itachi did not answer as he forced Sasuke to his stomach and tied his hands to the bedpost with chakra bonds. The older teen smirked.

"iiits time fur youuu to learn yur place." Itachi restated. "Aaan that iiis o-bay-ing me." Itachi forcefully pulled down Sasuke's shorts and boxers (The young teen had taken off his cloak before he went to bed), and gave a long lick up the younger teens but crack, sending chills up his spine. Sasuke didn't even try to beg anymore. It seemed Itachi was going to get his way tonight. What angered Sasuke was the fact that part of him was completely satisfied from being tied down like this, at his brother's mercy.

Itachi brought his hand to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke did not have to be told to suck. He figured he was lucky Itachi wasn't too drunk to forget to prepare him at all. The younger teen however, did not suck hard. He didn't want to give Itachi pleasure, after all, he was technically raping him. And yet… the foolish young raven did want to pleasure his Aniki. Damn it, why couldn't Sasuke hate Itachi for doing this now? The older brother finally decided Sasuke had been coating his fingers long enough so he shoved three in at one time. Sasuke had to hold back an excited moan. Even though the young teen wouldn't admit it to his brother, it felt good.

Itachi frowned at his brother's silence. So that was how it was going to be. He smirked down at his brother. He wasn't too drunk to not remember what Sasuke likes. He would have the youth screaming his name tonight. He wouldn't stop till he did. Itachi ripped his brother's shirt off in one swift movement with his unoccupied hand. After that, the older teen began slowly rubbing the tight muscles in Sasuke's back, untwisting the knots and massaging the hard crevices there. The other hand skillfully played around in Sasuke's tight entrance; stretching it out for the inevitable.

Sasuke was now squeezing his eyes shut tightly and biting his lips. It all felt so good, but he knew he had to fight his instincts. He couldn't let his brother on to the pleasure he was causing. Sasuke had said no. He meant it. Itachi pulled his hand out and crawled underneath Sasuke's tied down form, his crotch ending up in Sasuke's face. Sasuke kept his eyes shut. He couldn't. He shouldn't… even though he wanted to. Itachi forced Sasuke's mouth open, but was gentler with putting his cock in his brother's mouth.

"The morreee yu fight, the more it'll hurt." The older teen stated and as if to prove his point, harshly bucked his hips into Sasuke's face, his cock painfully hitting the back of Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gagged and Itachi sighed. He pulled out of Sasuke's mouth so he could breathe. After a few minutes, Sasuke took Itachi back into his mouth. He didn't want to choke again. Itachi smiled. Finally Sasuke was complying. Purple nails came down to the back of Sasuke's neck and began lightly scratching, as if the he were a dog. Sasuke almost couldn't hold back his moan. The movement was so gentle… No. He couldn't think like that. Itachi stopped, noticing Sasuke had yet to suck.

"Du yu waunt to choke again?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke frowned and began sucking. He just wanted this to be over so he could just sleep. No. He wished he was still dreaming. Then he wouldn't have to hold back. Sasuke sucked hard, just trying to hurry up the process. Itachi hummed. This was good. After a few minutes, the older raven felt his stomach start to tighten. No he couldn't. Not yet. He unexpectedly pulled out of Sasuke's mouth and untied him. The younger teen frowned. What was Itachi up to now? The older brother pulled the younger onto his lap, and into a deep kiss. Sasuke sighed but complied. What was going on? But the young raven knew it was too late when he felt a pill of some sort be pumped down his throat. Sasuke pulled back and tried to choke it out.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sasuke yelled out, shoving away from his older brother.

Itachi chuckled but did not answer. A few moments later, Sasuke's head felt like it was splitting in two. He screamed but to his dismay, no sound came out of his mouth. After a while, the pain dulled out and he looked up to a mirror in the room, to find something completely unexpected. He had large fluffy cat ears and a poofy cat tail. The raven stared in horror. He jumped when he felt something stroke his tail. Sharingan flaring, he looked over at Itachi, but automatically, his jaw dropped. The said man had used the moment to completely undress. The worst part was that once Sasuke looked at Itachi, he felt an almost animal yearning to do dirty things with his brother. Sasuke slowly climbed into Itachi's lap, and forced his lips onto the older ones. Itachi chuckled again and wrapped his arms around the slender pale waist.

"Please, Aniki…" Sasuke whined.

"Hmmm?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke blushed. "Please, Aniki. I… I need… you." He whimpered out. The young raven frowned. This happened last time. Itachi figured out how to make Sasuke want it. The teen was about to yell at Itachi but when their eyes met; the anger disappeared. Damn Itachi. Sasuke sighed. He would yell at Itachi later… he had something better to do right now. Sasuke tugged Itachi down so the older raven was underneath the younger. Their lips immediately clashed against each other, their tongues also on the offensive, battling for domination. Finally, the kitten became curious of what would happen if he gave in… so he did. Itachi smirked and once more explored the hot cavern, his tongue not missing a single crevice. Sasuke laid beside Itachi on his back, tugging the older man on top of him. Itachi smirked wider.

"Tell Aniiki wha yu want, kittn" Itachi slurred. Sasuke blushed.

"Pl..please Aniki. I…I want you deep, deep inside me." The raven almost growled. WHY? Why were his lips so loose tonight? Damn Itachi and his damn pills! Itachi chuckled.

"Oh? Yuu want mee? Or just N-E-one?." Sasuke pouted.

"NO!! Just… just you, Aniki." Sasuke said, finally loosing control of his mind. "Your cock is the only one I ever want inside me, my beautiful Aniki." He whispered. The addressed man smiled.

"Then, I wull make suure yu get wat yu want…" Itachi smirked, leaning back against the headboard and rubbing the head of his enormous member against Sasuke's small entrance. Sasuke whimpered at the teasing. He thrust his hips downward onto Itachi's rock hard member, not even bothering to stifle his cry of pleasure. The seme of the two gave his signature 'Hn' at Sasuke's impatience. He was about to move when Sasuke brought his hand down and held down Itachi's chest.

"Oh no, Aniki. I am going to ride you like a horse." He whispered.

And true to his word, Sasuke began rocking his hips in a slow motion, his movement driving Itachi only deeper into him; Itachi also began thrusting at the same time to meet his brother's thrusts. The smaller raven brought his brother's arms above their heads and bit down sharply into the taller raven's neck, drawing a deep line of blood. Itachi growled out in pleasure and unconsciously fought for his arms to be freed… luckily not succeeding. One particular pelvic thrust got Itachi all the way into Sasuke to the hilt, making both brothers loudly cry out, and Sasuke clamp his walls.

"Yeees, Sasssuke. Just like… that." Itachi panted. Sasuke smirked and rocked harder, letting go of Itachi's wrists, to drag his hands down the hard planes of Itachi's chest.

A shiver played Itachi's body at the motion. This was good… but Itachi was going crazy at not being on top. Finally, Itachi pulled Sasuke off of him, got him on his back again, and began harshly slamming into him, the precise thrusts hitting Sasuke's sweet spot each time. Itachi's large hands slid down Sasuke's sides and ended at his hips, to help both of the brothers' thrusts.

Soon, Itachi felt Sasuke's stomach muscles begin to tighten underneath his hands. The older raven smirked and pulled out a cock ring he had intentionally placed under Sasuke's pillow. Sasuke would have to beg… the taller raven slipped the ring onto Sasuke's member, fastening it far up the younger boy's length.

"N…Nii-…San… what the…?" Sasuke managed to pant out. Itachi laughed and pulled out of Sasuke.

"Its not nearly time for that, little brother." Itachi panted, his words no longer slurring. He had already sweated out a lot of the alcohol. Sasuke whimpered from both the absence of Itachi's cock and the words coming out of his mouth.

"Please, Aniki…" Sasuke whined. Itachi snorted in amusement.

"Trust me, you'll like what's next."

Itachi momentarily got off the bed and went to the closet. He pulled out a few items, including leather straps, a bottle of lube and shiny thick chains. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He knew what the leather straps were… but not the other items. Itachi kept his face expressionless as he walked back over to the bed. Instead of crawling back over Sasuke however, Itachi stood on the bed and hooked the chains on some large hooks in the ceiling.

"… What's that for?" Sasuke asked, his mind coming up with no rhyme or reason for the chains.

"For you, Sasuke." Itachi said, picking up Sasuke and fastening a chain to each of Sasuke's limbs.

Sasuke glared. What did that mean? Itachi pulled a chain that was now connected to all the others and Sasuke's form was suspended off the bed, his crotch in an angle so that Itachi got a perfect view. The said man gave a teasing lick up Sasuke's erect member, earning a small moan and then a whimper.

"Please Itachi..." Sasuke begged as he rested his legs on Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi chuckled. "What exactly do you want, dear brother?" He asked, his silky voice dripping sex. Sasuke groaned as his cock twitched at Itachi's demanding words.

"Please… make me come." Sasuke said. Itachi laughed.

"As you wish, Otouto."

And with that Itachi pulled out the lube and spread it on his fingers, meanwhile his mouth latched onto Sasuke's balls and began sucking them hard. With his remaining hand, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's cock and began stroking it hard. The taller raven then began thrusting his fingers into Sasuke in time with his strokes, forcefully hitting Sasuke's sweet spot each time. Moans began erupting from Sasuke's mouth, each overlapping and bisecting (to cut in half) the one before it. Finally, Sasuke started calling out Itachi's name. Itachi smiled at the notion and pulled his fingers out of Sasuke and pulled the boy down onto him, now thrusting his enormous cock into the boy's prostate in lieu of his fingers. Sasuke started clamping the walls of his entrance down around Itachi.

"Ngh.. Sas…uke." Itachi moaned out, taking off the ring around Sasuke's member, which had been turning purple from the blood flow. Sasuke thrust down onto Itachi in time with the man's own thrusts, bringing them both the rest of the way. Both teens saw a flash of white light as they violently came together, both screaming each other's name. Both brothers rode out their orgasms, and Itachi took Sasuke down from the chains, both slumping onto the bed, and holding each other.

Once both of them had their heart rates down, Itachi began scratching Sasuke's new kitty ears and rubbed his tail. A purr erupted from Sasuke's chest and he sighed contentedly. Once more, he could not truly find himself angry with Itachi for not listening. Itachi after all, was like a sex god… beautiful, charming, and completely irresistible. Damn him.

"I love you, Aniki." Sasuke mumbled, sleep starting to take over his tired form. The addressed man smiled and gave a small kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you too, My Otouto."

Sasuke smiled and cuddled into Itachi's tall form, almost instantly falling asleep. Itachi watched his lover sleep until he felt sleep come over himself…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Well, was it worth the wait? Let me know. (This is me still begging for reviews! XD) Also, i would like to apologize again for the wait! I've been busy with more stuff and then when i wasnt busy my brain decided to block itself from sleepiness. Silly brain... Well, i will get another chapter in tomorrow. Yes, i mean no more waiting for long periods of time! Well, post more for you soon! =D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I'm kinda glad I don't own Naruto… he's really loud and obnoxious XD

WARNING: INCEST, YAOI, THE GOOD STUFF!

New Japanese words: nope

RECAP: "I love you, Aniki." Sasuke mumbled, sleep starting to take over his tired form. The addressed man smiled and gave a small kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you too, My Otouto."

Sasuke smiled and cuddled into Itachi's tall form, almost instantly falling asleep. Itachi watched his lover sleep until he felt sleep come over himself…

Chapter 14: untitled

The morning came too quickly and both ravens were still tired when half the organization burst in the door. Seeing the sexy naked ravens, most of them got a large nosebleed and slunk out the door. Hidan and Deidara were the only ones to stay.

"Come on, get ur lazy a$$es up you f***in sex-addicted idiots." The gray-haired man stated loudly.

Both brothers groaned and cuddled into each other, Sasuke wincing awake. His muscles automatically cramped… especially the ones from his stomach down. His butt felt like it had been hit a lot with a belt. Itachi felt Sasuke shudder and sighed, opening his eyes.

"Are you alright, Otouto?" He asked quietly.

"I hurt, Aniki." Sasuke whimpered out. Itachi chuckled and started rubbing soothing circles on Sasuke's back.

"HOLY SH**! When did you f***in get those pieces of sh**?" Hidan boomed. Sasuke looked at him questioningly. Itachi laughed.

"I think he's talking about these." The older raven stated with a smirk on his face as he reached up and started scratching Sasuke's cat ears while petting his tail at the same time.

"EEP!" Sasuke squeaked in shock but then he started purring. It really did feel good. Hidan laughed and Deidara got a mischievous grin.

"You know Itachi-San… I could help you get to all those sensitive spots on Sasuke's body yeah…" He said as he started walking forward. Itachi growled in the back of his throat, making the blond stop in his tracks.

"NOBODY but ME touches MY brother." He said, his words dripping dangerously from his mouth like poison. Deidara gulped.

"You know… thinking about it I have lots of stuff I need to do yeah. I'll just go un…" He said before running out the door.

"F***in idiot." Hidan murmured, shaking his head. "Itachi-San. There's some F***in sh** we need to discuss about Akatsuki. I'll meet you in the meeting room." He said before walking out, leaving Itachi and Sasuke looking at each other.

"you know, little brother, we could play around for five minutes and I'll be ready in two…" Itachi whispered. Sasuke glared.

"NO. Go get ready. I hurt too much." The younger raven said, crossing his arms and laying on his back. He winced when the pressure went to his butt, but that was all the emotion he showed on his face. Itachi frowned.

"Where does it hurt?" The taller raven asked, concern evident in his usually monotone voice.

"My head, my stomach, my a**… Everywhere." Sasuke growled. Itachi glared.

"Watch your mouth little brother." Sasuke glared back.

"I am an S-ranked criminal now, so don't mother me. Your not good at it." The younger raven snapped, rubbing his butt as if to prove his point. Itachi sighed. His words were true.

"We'll talk about this when I get back." Itachi said, rubbing his temples before he got up and got dressed. Once he was finished, he walked back over to Sasuke and laid a big wet kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Sasuke." The addressed boy scowled.

"Next time, when I say I don't want to, don't." He spat. Itachi's features darkened.

"I thought you finally understood… You belong to me Sasuke. And I do NOT allow my things to speak to me as such." Sasuke gave a bitter laugh.

"I don't know what I am more disturbed about from that statement… The fact that you called me a 'thing' or the fact that you said 'things' plural, indicating I'm not the only one." Itachi growled in his throat. Why was Sasuke being so difficult?

"We will continue this when I get back." Itachi said, choosing to walk away rather than hurt the spiteful boy eve more than he already was. Sasuke snorted but said nothing as Itachi left. Itachi slumped back against the door. He loved Sasuke to pieces but he was also a prideful creature. He could not stand even Sasuke talking to him as such. The tall raven sighed. Kami give him strength. No. Patience. He needed patience. Sasuke was probably just acting like this because of the pain, right? Yeah. That had to be it. Itachi sighed. He would get some pain medicine from the medicine closet on his way back.

Having gotten this cleared up in his head, the teen started walking down the hall to his meeting with Hidan.

After about five minutes or so, the door to the Uchiha brother's room was slowly opened. Sasuke, who was now face down (and still naked) on the bed, didn't even look up. He didn't want to.

"What, did you forget your f***ing cruelty in here?" The young raven spat. There was no answer but there were footsteps. A hand lightly brushed the raven's shoulder. It was cool and felt good against Sasuke's warm skin. Before Sasuke could think he leaned into the hand, which complied to start massaging the shoulder. Another hand went to the other.

"Mmmmm" Sasuke mumbled.

"You like that yeah?" Deidara's voice cooed from above him. Sasuke jumped and thrust the hands away as they both gave a long lick to Sasuke's skin. The raven quickly pulled the sheets up around him

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT! NOW!!!!" Sasuke yelled, shoving the blond to the floor.

"That wasn't nice, un." He said as he got up. Sasuke continued to glare.

"GET… OUT… NOW." Sasuke growled menacingly in his throat. Deidara licked his lips.

"You are too adorable for your own good yeah." And with that, the blond lunged himself at Sasuke, pinning him down to the bed.

"ITACHIII!!!" Sasuke screamed. Deidara glared and clamped his hand over the boy's mouth. He put a sock in Sasuke's mouth and forced the boy to lay on his stomach.

"There. That should do, un." Deidara said as he used chakra bonds to tie Sasuke's hands to the bed post. Then he brought one of his mouthy hands to Sasuke's waist and started licking it. Sasuke screamed. It hurt for the tender flesh to be touched after the hard pounding he and his brother had been doing. Deidara frowned.

"Oh stop. It's not like I'm torturing you, yeah." Sasuke whimpered as the tongue dug deeper into the flesh. The tall blond climbed over the shorter frame that was Sasuke, and rubbed his enclosed cock against Sasuke's naked entrance. The boy screamed again. He could already tell Deidara was a lot smaller than Itachi was… but it was still too early for anything to be going on down there. Deidara unzipped his pants and took them off. He was about to enter Sasuke when…

The door slowly opened. Itachi came in with his head down like a kid who knew he did something wrong.

"Sasuke, I wanted to apologize for hurting…" He trailed off when he looked up at the scene in front of him.

Sasuke tried screaming Itachi's name, but the sock muffled it too much. Luckily, Itachi got the idea. The tall raven's mangekyo sharingan flared and his very being darkened the already dimly-lighted room.

"I thought I told you… not to touch my brother." Itachi stated, his voice barely audible.

Deidara tried looking away but it was too late. He screamed and doubled over in pain. Itachi walked over to Sasuke, ignoring the man rolling on the floor. He took out the sock and released the bonds, pulling Sasuke into his arms.

" I…I'm sorry Aniki. I… I tried but…" Sasuke cried. Itachi's expression softened as he left a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"It's all right. I'm here now." The tall raven cooed, rubbing circles on Sasuke's upper back, and pulled him to his chest. Sasuke began crying. He was saying something bt it was being lost in Itachi's shirt. The taller raven pulled away a little.

"What?" He asked softly, wiping away Sasuke's tears like he would have when they were kids.

"I… I was… stupid..." Sasuke stated. "I don't want anyone but you… and yet I… I pushed you away. Why? Why was I being so stupid? It wasn't worth it." Itachi sighed and kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"It's alright. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too. I should have been more gentle with you. That was really only your second time after all…" Sasuke giggled like a little kid and cuddled back into his Aniki.

"I love you so much, Aniki." He mumbled. Just then, Sasori barged in, hearing his love's screams. Itachi sighed and released the ability, his eyes going back to their charcoal black.

"If your boyfriend ever comes near My Sasuke again, I will kill him." He said. Sasori scowled but said nothing. "Oh, and if you EVER call my brother a slut again… I will make sure you BEG for death… that you wish you had never been born…" The tall raven concluded.

Sasori grimaced and picked up Deidara bridal style, carrying him out of the room. Itachi looked back down at Sasuke.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Itachi said and he called Konan's name. She walked in the door and nodded. "I was going to get you some medicine but then I realized, Konan could heal you." Itachi said, and he stood back for Konan to begin her work. She took half an hour to complete it but Sasuke was completely grateful afterward. She left the room not even waiting for a thank you.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hey! I got this chapter in today like i promised! YAY! Well, last chapter was going to be the last lemon but i decided as an apology for taking so long to post, i will write another for tomorrow. Well, thats all i got. Dont forget to review! I live off of those things XD (atleast on here i do)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto rules the world of Naruto. Not me…

WARNING: YAOI, INCEST, ETC.

New Japanese words:

RECAP:

"Oh, I almost forgot." Itachi said and he called Konan's name. She walked in the door and nodded. "I was going to get you some medicine but then I realized, Konan could heal you." Itachi said, and he stood back for Konan to begin her work. She took half an hour to complete it but Sasuke was completely grateful afterward. She left the room not even waiting for a thank you.

Chapter 15: kiss and make up.

"Thank you, Aniki." Sasuke stated since he couldn't thank Konan. Itachi nodded and turned to go to his bed when Sasuke reached out and grabbed his wrist. Itachi turned back to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Can… can I ask something of you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Hai, Otouto?" Itachi asked.

"I want… can you…." Sasuke sighed. He wanted to word this right.

"What is it, Sasuke? You can ask anything." Itachi said, putting on a small smile. Sasuke sighed. Itachi was acting like he would have when they were kids… It warmed the young raven's heart.

"I want… I want to have sex again… but this time… I want you to enter me dry… So I can truly be yours." Sasuke said, his face deeply flushing. Itachi's face was expressionless. Sasuke searched it eagerly, becoming impatient.

"Once I do, there's no going back. It will hurt, and I wont get Konan." Itachi stated. Sasuke smiled.

"I know, Itachi." He said. Itachi eased Sasuke back onto the bed, taking his own clothes off in the process. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and began leaving small love bites on the taller man's Adams apple. Itachi let out a quiet sigh and Sasuke took it as an invitation, so he began sucking on it. Itachi in effect let out a couple small mewls. Said man finally smirked and put his hand on Sasuke's bare chest, gently pushing him back and away from his throat. Sasuke whined. His brother smirked wider.

Itachi caught Sasuke's lips with his own in a rough kiss, and Sasuke tilted his head to deepen it, only making the older brother hungrier for him. Itachi ran his tongue over Sasuke's lips and the boy immediately opened them, granting his brother the access he wanted to the hot cavern. Itachi did not waste the opportunity as he explored every inch and crevice, savoring the taste of HIS Sasuke. Sasuke mewled out in pleasure. He loved the taste of his Aniki. Itachi grabbed at the boy's tail and started stroking it as if it were something else… something else that both boys had and were getting very hard… realizing the nature of the strokes, Sasuke bucked his hips into Itachi's, making their very erect members rub against each other, causing both brothers to moan. With his unoccupied hand, Itachi started scratching Sasuke's cat ears. Sasuke mewled out Itachi's name and bucked his hips again, with the same effect as last time.

Itachi brought his head down and lapped at one of Sasuke's nipples, instantly bringing it to life.

"Ngh… Itachi." Sasuke whimpered out. Itachi smirked against Sasuke's chest and moved to the other nipple, lapping at it like the first. Sasuke brought his hands to Itachi's hair and weaved his fingers through it, savoring the midnight silk. Now becoming bored of Sasuke's chest, Itachi started licking his way down to the younger boy's belly button, which he thrust his tongue into.

"Gh… Itachi, please stop teasing me." Sasuke said. Itachi chuckled

"Your gonna have to beg better than that, Sasuke." Sasuke gave his adorable pout.

"Please, Aniki. Please drive your hot cock inside me. So deep it may never come out." Sasuke whimpered childishly. Itachi licked his own lips and then Sasuke's.

"Very well then." Itachi said. He shouldn't have made Sasuke beg. Now he wanted nothing more than to harshly slam into the boy, but for both their sakes, he knew he had to be gentle. The tall raven positioned himself at Sasuke's small entrance, and ever so slowly pushed the head of his member in. Sasuke cringed but showed no other emotions. Once Itachi had his head in, he looked to Sasuke, waiting for the signal to continue. After a few moments, Sasuke sighed.

"Further, Aniki." He whispered. Itachi's cock twitched but he slowly started the grueling process of carefully entering his brother. Eventually, he was completely inside the boy, all the way to the hilt. They both took a couple more minutes to adjust.

"Pl… please move, Aniki." Sasuke whimpered. Itachi pulled back out and thrust back in, still going at a slow pace.

"Sa…suke. Your so… tight." Itachi huskily breathed. Sasuke blushed and clamped his walls around Itachi, making the taller raven let out a loud moan. Itachi clutched Sasuke's hands, pulled out, and thrust in again, a little more quickly this time. Sasuke cried out in pain and pleasure. He thrust back forcefully into his brother's hips, earning a groan from Itachi. Said man now continuously thrust at a slow pace, enjoying the mewls and gasps coming out of his sexy younger brother.

"Tell your Aniki, just how you want it." Itachi cooed, a drop of sweat sliding down his cheek from his forehead. Sasuke quickly reached up and licked it away.

"I… want it… hard and fast." Sasuke panted.

These were what finally threw Itachi over his conscious edge as he began slamming into Sasuke, hitting his sweet spot dead-on each time. Both their bodies were glinting with sweat when they finally felt their stomachs tighten.

"Scream my name." Itachi growled, sounding more animal than human. Sasuke's nails dug into Itachi's shoulder blades as he tried to concentrate. He couldn't even remember his own name…

"It..achi…" Sasuke moaned out. Itachi only slammed into him harder.

"No. Scream it." Itachi growled again. Sasuke did just that as a flash of white light hit his eyes and he came. The walls of his entrance collapsing once again on Itachi.

"ITACHIIII"

Hearing his name being screamed by those beautiful lips sent Itachi over the edge and he came too, releasing his hot seed inside Sasuke. They took a few minutes to ride out their orgasms until Itachi collapsed onto Sasuke's equally tired form. It was then that Sasuke realized, he was going to spend the rest of his life with Itachi this way. Always in that beautiful man's arms…

"I love you, Aniki." Sasuke stated more to himself than to the addressed man.

"I love you too, My Otouto." Itachi muttered. Somehow they both knew… they always would love each other… even when they were arguing….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Whew! Finally done! Yes, this is the last chapter. However, i have a couple announcements. I just uploaded the first chapter to my new story feathers and love. I have been dying to write it for quite some time now, so please check it out! Also, i have made a youtube for all of you ItaXSasu lovers. Here is the URL if you wish to check it out. BEWARE: some content not appropriate for those under 18 so just be warned... XD

.com/watch?v=CCdUueXmx08

The thing is being stupid and not saving the link so put youtube before that...


	16. Chapter 16

Konichiwa! No, this is not another chapter. However, I'm starting the sequel to this story! It's called Shades of red. I'm posting the frst chapter now, so head over and read! =D


End file.
